Caged Fox
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Ordered to be seen as weak and a loudmouth by the Hokage, saying it was to stay under the radar of the council, Naruto at first agrees but upon meeting the Kyūbi aged five he changes his mind and secretly trains himself right under the Hokage's nose. A Caged Fox can only be caged for so long. (Dark, Cunning, Smart, Naruto)
1. Underneath The Underneath

**Caged Fox Part 1 Underneath The Underneath**

**Summary: Ordered to be seen as weak and a loudmouth by the Hokage, saying it was to stay under the radar of the council, Naruto at first agrees but upon meeting the Kyūbi aged five he changes his mind and secretly trains himself right under the Hokage's nose. A Caged Fox can only be caged for so long.**

**A/N: This isn't a story that Naruto hates the village that he wants to destroy it although it probably crosses his mind, there are many changes to this story, Sasuke is different he's still his emo self but he's also a bully and you will understand what I mean eventually, Hiruzen doesn't hate Naruto, he's trying to protect Naruto. This will be a NaruSaku story, yes I do most of my stories that way quite simple fav pairing. There are other strange events in this story.**

**Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

_**'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

_'Inner Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story and the OC's I created**

Years ago Konoha lost many things there Hokage Minato Namikaze and hundreds of ninjas and civilians to the Kyūbi, The Yondaime sacrificed himself and sealed up the Kyūbi into a young baby born hours earlier, this baby was no normal baby this was his own son, he could never put any other family through it so he sealed it in his son dying in the process.

His last wish was that his son is seen as a hero and that they know just how important he is to the village, unfortunately the village ruled by fear and the unknown ignored their leaders wish and saw him as nothing but the Kyūbi, and treated him as a demon.

Attacking him, spitting at him, making his life hell, Naruto the Kyūbi's jailer had no idea why he's treated this way he's done nothing wrong why didn't they realise that.

This happened for years, a few days before Naruto turned five he was requested at the Hokage's tower, Naruto saw the Hokage as a grandfather figure and even called him Jiji (Old Man) When he arrived he would be told something that would change Naruto forever.

Naruto is sitting on a chair in front of the Hokage's desk, his ANBU had been told to leave. Once they left and Hiruzen put a privacy barrier up he finally told Naruto his plans for him. "Naruto-kun, I know your starting the academy in a few days, now I have something I want you to do, you know that your not liked in the village, and I want you to do something, this is for your own good and to save you from the council, I want you to hide under there Radar."

"I want you to act for me Naruto-kun, can you do that for me, I want you to act like an idiot, a loudmouth and a lazy boy, again it's for your own good, do you understand me Naruto-kun, once you become a Genin you can show them the real you."

Naruto looks at his grandfather figure in shock and sadness "But I don't want to do that Jiji, the villagers already hate me I don't like acting, I want to just be a normal boy and become a great ninja and become the Hokage like you are."

Hiruzen sighs "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but it's for your own good, do this for me OK."

Naruto wipes away the tears from his eyes and nods "OK, Jiji, I'll do it." He then gets off his chair and leaves the room.

Hiruzen watches him go and sighs "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't allow you to get stronger or the seal will break, I am so sorry, you will never be a normal boy Naruto-kun, your fate was sealed the moment you were born, please understand, I'm, trying to protect you."

After leaving his Hokage, Naruto walks home he's crying he doesn't want to do this it's stupid and not fair why is everyone so cruel to him, he thought Jiji and he was friends so why make him do this. He sees other kids his age and their parents who glare at him, he doesn't know why. He gets to his apartment and closes and locks the door not that it would stop them it never did.

He sits down in the windowsill in his bedroom and cries, he hates his life it's been nothing but misery, he just wants people to like him, he's never hurt anyone, he looks at the calendar in his room tomorrow he turns five and he knows he will be attacked and beaten tomorrow it always happens.

It's now raining outside he likes the rain though well as long as he's inside, he's woken up outside many times during a storm but he's never got a cold or been sick he doesn't know why though plus he's always healing and he doesn't know why.

He doesn't know why he heals and it doesn't matter what they do to him he's always fine, he's only glad they never rape him or anything that sickening.

As he's watching the rain he starts to feel dizzy so he stands up and lies down on his bed then everything goes black. He opens his eyes to the sound of dripping water and he looks around he notices he's in a sewer which is weird wasn't he just in his bedroom. He stands up and feels a sort of pull on him not that he knows why.

He slowly walks through the sewer until he comes out into a sort of clearing and sees a cage with a piece of paper on the top of the cage. It makes no sense to Naruto he looks around wondering how he got here after a minute of nothing he looks around and shakily starts to speak this is freaking him out "H-H-Hello, is anyone here."

The next thing that happens freaks him out as two red eyes appear in front of him, followed by large teeth and then a nose. He gulps wondering what's going on. Then he hears it a thunderous voice. **So your here good we need to talk.**

Naruto hears the voice it's a male's voice but it's loud he doesn't know who spoke though. '_**Who said that.**_' Out of the shadows, a massive fox-like creature appears. Naruto looks on in shock he's scared shitless how can he not be he still has no idea where he is or what's going on.

**Sorry Kit I forgot how scary I can seem to someone so young I'll change to settle your fears.**

Naruto watches as a sort of red mist appears over the Fox like creature and then he sees it or her he's confused standing behind the bars is a women she has Long red hair with tanned skin she's wearing a red and black Kimono she's very pretty Naruto admits that (Looks like Yoruichi Shihōin from Bleach but with Red Hair instead of Purple)

The women smiles at Naruto and when she sees him blush she giggles '_He's cute when he blushes._' **Now is this better Naruto-kun.**

Naruto is confused the Fox creature was male he was sure of it and now it's female '_**Who are you and you were a male before.**_'

The women in front of him giggles **I'm actually female but when I'm in fox form I sound like a male it's confusing I know, now as for who I am well I am the Kyūbi, I was sealed inside of you upon your birth, I have witnessed the acts of this village and it sickens me, I am also sorry that because of me your hated, for that I am so sorry, you see nothing is as it seems, I was being controlled again by those damn Uchiha's.**

Naruto looks at this female who claims to be Kyūbi in shock, he's heard villagers call him that so how could she be the Kyūbi '_**So it's because of you that I'm hated, beaten up, underfed and much more why what did I do to deserve this.**_'

**Yes it's true for that I am sorry, know that I never intended any of that to happen, you never deserved this at all, we are both prisoners of circumstance, I am your prisoner and you are this villages prisoner**

Naruto looks confused '_**How am I this villagers prisoner tell me.**_'

**Very well as I said I am your prisoner and you are this villages, why because to this village you are not normal, I heard your conversation with that old man you call Jiji, and it's a lie from the moment you were born and your parents died you became a weapon nothing more, a tool to be used nothing more, nobody sees you as a normal boy, that's because this village is full of fools. Nobody in this village cares for you other than the Ichiraku's but by being close to you they are looked on with fury.**

'_**But there my friends it's stupid.**_'

**Indeed it is, now Yes I may be seen as a demon that only loves death and destruction but I am not what they think, These villagers and everyone in this village are hypocrites, now Jiji told you to be weak but I know you don't want that so if you will allow me I can help you grow strong. I want you to hide your skills from everyone especially that old fool, he doesn't care for you at all, but I care what happens to you, so tell me Naruto-kun what do you think.**

'_**You will help me to get strong, OK but why help me.**_'

**Quite simple Naruto-kun, what these fools don't understand is that if you die then I die, BUT I will return in say three years time so they would only have three years to live now as I said you never deserved what's happened to you and when I return I would destroy this village, so I have a vested interest in you surviving.**

**That old fool seems to think if you get stronger the seal will break he's a fool, When I first became your prisoner I wanted to escape but after witnessing what has happened to you over the years my feelings changed. I will make you the strongest Ninja ever just like your mother wanted for you, now before you ask I will tell you about your parents, But not just yet.**

Naruto pouts wanting to know about his mum and dad '_**OK, so what now, in a few hours I turn five and they will come for me what do I do.**_'

**Well, that is quite simple Naruto-kun, you will be right under there noses without them knowing, now I will allow you to return to your body and I will talk to you again do exactly as I say OK. **When Naruto nods she smiles** Off you go then.**

Naruto wakes up and yawns he should really get some sleep, knowing that he will be on the run all day tomorrow. Then he remembers what the Kyūbi said and waits then he hears it. **OK Naruto-kun, I want you to focus and do exactly what I say,** (explains the principle of Chakra) **OK so do what I say and pour some Chakra into your eyes so I can see what you see.**

Naruto just nods and does what he's asked. **Interesting it's as I thought there is Chakra beneath you, there in this room is a trapdoor it seems there is a mechanism on the wall just below the light switch press it actually all around it a sort of pressure point press your hand under the light switch then do the left of the light switch then above it then to the right of it.**

Naruto does as asked and he hears a click and a white light appear in the middle of the room and Naruto approaches it and sees some stairs. **Go down the stairs Naruto-kun.**

Naruto slowly goes downstairs luckily lamps strangely light his way so that's OK as soon as he steps on the third step the trapdoor closes Naruto looks shocked **Don't be afraid Naruto-kun, there is another Mechanism downstairs keep going.**

Naruto keeps on going and comes out into a room with a bed, and a kitchen, then another room with several scrolls, and on one shelf is several jars they freak Naruto out so he looks away **You seem to have found one of Orochimaru's secret bases, I'll tell you about him, later on, keep going.**

Naruto looks around and Kyūbi tells him to open up a scroll and as she can see what he sees she tells him what's on the scroll **Very interesting Naruto-kun, it seems it's a Journal of some sorts turn the page.** When Naruto does she grins

**Very interesting, Orochimaru, has catalogued every Jutsu that every Clan in Konoha used, Turn the page again.** Again Naruto does as he's asked **All the strength's of the Jutsu's and their weaknesses, It's Rank Level, he's been busy, slowly turn the page again Naruto-kun.** When he does she laughs

**I must give it to Orochimaru he's an evil scheming teme, that means bastard Naruto-kun, I'm guessing knowing every move they make means he knows how to fight them, now I want you to read this book, also and every scroll down here, there might be Jutsu's OK.**

Naruto stops looking through the book and grabs another one that says Clone's he opens it up and again Kyūbi looks **Interesting he has a list of every Clone Jutsu there is, now there are many things you will learn or if my hunches are correct then won't learn or learn wrong in the academy it's good to be prepared, Now let's pick one for you to learn ah Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone) Learn this Naruto-kun.**

For the next two hours Naruto works on the Jutsu he's tired but he wants to learn it. After two hours he gets it and he creates two perfect Mizu Bunshins.

**Perfect Naruto-kun, now, One last thing grab that green book on the shelf.** Naruto does and opens it up Kyūbi looks at the glossary and tells him to keep turning until she tells him to stop, He does so and turns six pages then she tells him to stop.

**OK so this is the Henge, It allows you to be someone else, you will need this to get books from the library, as they will never allow you to enter them as you are, probably under orders of the Hokage, no doubt. Learn what to do and start.**

After Another hour he learns it but he's dead tired she tells him to try the Henge and he turns into her female form and she giggles **Perfect now as you leave the room there is another mechanism go in reverse this time.**

Naruto does as he's asked and goes back to his apartment **OK, Now get some Ramen from your Kitchen, get your toothbrush and toothpaste, your night clothes and then head back downstairs, take your box full of money also, just in case, now tomorrow I want you to stay downstairs and read everything, during the day I will test you OK.**

Naruto runs into the kitchen and grabs several packs of instant Ramen and goes back downstairs using the same Mechanism as before. Once he's downstairs again he's told to put the Ramen in the kitchen the toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom and then go to bed.

He does just that and he climbs into the bed he's surprised there's no dust down here but just shrugs the bed is comfy, comfier then his own he pouts at that then just closed his eyes.

Hours later and Naruto's woken up by the sound of banging **Don't worry Naruto-kun, it's those damn villagers they started early, stupid fools now stay quiet and eventually they will go.**

After a minute he hears "He's not here, dammit, we came her early deliberately so we could catch him off guard."

Naruto hears another voice "Well he must be in the village then, let's find him and kill him he'll pay for killing our loved ones and our Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto lowers his head in shame **Ignore those pathetic meat sacks, and go back to sleep, I'll wake you up in a few hours.** Naruto just lies down and within minutes he's asleep.

He's woken up several hours later by Kyūbi and he makes some Ramen and strangely there's a fridge here with Milk that's bizarrely still in date **Must be sealed or something make some tea also then start from the first book, I will take a nap myself and be back in a few hours, don't read everything at once though read like two or three pages then take a break for a few minutes before continuing.**

The rest of the day goes like this Kyūbi's impressed '_**Naruto's pretty smart**_' again he pouts that he has to hide his skills **Think of it as making them think you're weak but you're really going to be strong without them knowing, think of it as a game Naruto-kun.**

Naruto chuckles '_**I can do that.**_'

**Tell me Naruto-kun, Do you intend to be the Hokage?**

Naruto shakes his head '_**No, I don't care about this village, but I will wait and see what happens once I become a Genin, if I'm allowed to show my true skills then good if not and I think as you say Jiji wants me to remain weak then I will find some way of leaving the village.**_'

**Good Naruto-kun, the sooner your away from this village the better.**

Two days later he starts at the academy he immediately sees the glares from the teachers and just ignores them even some of the kids glare at him, one thing that really pissed him off was what Jiji did yesterday he came over and gave Naruto some clothes ugly bright Orange Jumpsuits, again Jiji said it would confuse people, but Naruto saw straight through his lies.

He sits down in class and pouts '_This sucks wearing this it's not fair._' **Sorry Naruto-kun, your just going to have to live with it besides you can wear normal clothes at home just everywhere else you have to wear that abomination of clothing.**

Naruto pouts then he sees the door open and in comes a Pink haired girl as soon as Naruto sees her he blushes '_She's pretty_' He hears Chuckling **Thinking of girls at your age Naruto-kun.** Naruto just blushes.

After the first day it was boring the cold glares from the teachers, and some of the kids it was so boring at least he could see that pretty pink haired girl, her name was Sakura Haruno, she wasn't from a Clan it seems, she seemed to get picked on though and that was mean.

After several weeks of class Naruto had started learning Taijutsu, he'd borrowed several books from the Library and Kyūbi picked out the best for him, it's a weekend now and he's walking through the park when he hears a girl crying and hears kids laughing so he goes to see what's happening what he sees makes him angry.

Sakura's being bullied he knows one of the boys from his Class his names Sasuke Uchiha, as soon as Kyūbi found out there was an Uchiha in his class she demanded he kill him, but quickly realised that it wasn't going to happen, Naruto hears Sasuke call her ugly and has a large forehead and she'll never be a good Kunoichi, and that she should just give up.

Naruto was angry about that and rushes from the trees and punches Sasuke in the face, the rest of the kids see what happened and know who it is and grabs Sasuke and run. Naruto picks up the bag of seeds Sasuke had taken from her and gives the bag back.

Sakura looks up, and sees who it is, she sees his smile and smiles back, she saw him the day he started and noticed the hateful looks from the teachers.

She asked her mum about why the teachers would do it and her mum told her to stay away from the boy for her own safety, (She never hated Naruto) At first she did that but now he's there right in front of her and he chased away her tormentors but they will be back. She sees him holding the bag of seeds her mum asked for and takes them from him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, but they will be back they always come back."

Naruto sighs "You just have to be quicker than them and run away, you better go though, you don't want to be seen with me do you, I don't want people to hate you."

She nods "Why do people hate you."

Naruto doesn't know how to answer luckily Kyūbi helps **Say it's your pranks, it's kind of true well one of the reasons.** "My pranks I guess, well I'll see you at the academy bye Sakura-chan."

She blushes "Oh, OK Naruto-kun."

She stands up and runs away but not before waving back at Naruto who waves back but as soon as she's gone he sighs '_It sucks that I can't make any friends stupid Jiji, stupid._' he quickly shuts up but Kyūbi knew what he was going to say and knows he didn't mean it **I'm sorry again Naruto-kun.**

Naruto feels bad '_**It's OK Kyūbi, I didn't mean to say well what I almost said.**_'

**It's OK I understand, sorry you can't make friends though.**

Naruto nods and heads back to his apartment, his Mizu Bunshin should have brought more books to read which could be fun. As soon as he gets back he sees his clone he looks around before allowing the clone to enter before locking the door and taking the books and heading down to his true apartment/hidden lair which he's called Fox's Lair which always makes the Kyūbi chuckle.

**Time skip 4 Years**

Naruto's gotten much stronger, smarter, faster, more cunning and stealthy, of course, Jiji never knew any of this, as Naruto got older weird things happened to him he at first didn't know what was going on until Kyūbi informed him that he had learned the Sensor Ability an Uzumaki ability, although others who aren't Uzumaki's can also have the ability, the other ability was the ability to hide his Chakra so to everyone he'd be Civilian level.

It was actually cool having that ability, Naruto still visited Jiji only because Kyūbi told him to keep up appearances. Really he'd spy on him he found out about his crystal ball thing which allows him to find anyone.

Which he was worried about, luckily Kyūbi told him how to beat it by having a Mizu Bunshin act as him while he leaves the village to train outside in peace. It worked like a charm, as he had a Mizu Bunshin, henge into a fly on the wall how nobody noticed is anyone's guess but he got away with it.

Naruto continued to like Sakura she got more pretty the older she got, she was still bullied for another two years until something major happened the Uchiha Massacre, all but Sasuke and Itachi survived, Kyūbi and Naruto secretly jumped for joy as neither liked the Uchiha Clan.

One strange thing happened though and that was Sakura either she never paid attention to her tormentors or something else happened but she started to actually like Sasuke, it actually made Naruto sad, and she wasn't the only one another girl who became Sakura's friend called Ino Yamanaka also liked Sasuke.

Other girls liked him too and the village treated him like he was some pathetic prince or something it was a joke, he became an emo-teme in Naruto's opinion. Two things happened also because both Sakura and Ino liked Sasuke their friendship pretty much ended and they were rivals.

The other thing was Sakura herself, Although Sakura was told to stay away from Naruto she sometimes said Hello and tried to talk to him, but after the Uchiha Massacre that all changed.

She became a completely different person she never spoke to Naruto civilly after that, in fact, she became a bitch to him not that he cared on the outside on the inside he did, Kyūbi just told him stuff like that happens. He just nodded and continued. One thing that annoyed him was another girl in his class her name was Hinata Hyūga, she stalked him and it creped him out.

At first he had no idea until a clone of himself who was bringing more books happened to see her stalking him and told Naruto after that he started using his sensing abilities and whenever she was in the area he switched with a clone, he couldn't have some stupid shy girl find out what he's doing.

He suspected it was only a matter of time until he was found out by Jiji but after four years of sneaking around he was never found out, four years of hiding his true potential, sometimes he'd glare at the Hokage whenever he saw him.

Spending time with Jiji was annoying trying to play along with his idea of hiding from the council, it was laughable he'd been hiding everything from everyone, who cares about the council.

The more and more time he spent with the Hokage all but confirmed his suspicions that Jiji wanted him to remain weak, He continuously told him to continue hiding from the council and he always had to nod and play along which inwardly he's pissed but also laughing his head off along with the Kyūbi.

After four years in the academy he'd already figured out everyone in his class, he admitted that spending time with Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru that they were cool, not many things would be true of Naruto, being friend with these guys was true same for his crush on Sakura even though he's debating if it's worth it.

He's already mastered Henge, Mizu Bunshin although he couldn't use that and he could do the Substitution Jutsu, again he had to play along that he couldn't do these moves it infuriated him, what also pissed him off is failing the Genin test, of course, he knew if he did do the Mizu Bunshin it would get people suspicious and that's not what either he or Kyūbi wanted so he had to remain a weakling.

To make matters worse Sasuke Uchiha acted like he's the best ninja on the planet he so wanted to just punch him in the face and kick his ass right in front of everyone.


	2. Untrustworthy

**Caged Fox Part 2 Untrustworthy Part 1**

**A/N: Hey everyone time for chapter 2 this chapter will have time skips again and will pretty much go over a summary of his time as a Genin more of a summary than anything the main story will start midway through the next chapter well enjoy. There will be some things mentioned that weren't mentioned in Chapter 1 but oh well**

**Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

_**'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

_'Inner Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story and the OC's I created**

Naruto continued to play Hiruzen's game but it didn't mean he couldn't change the rules, After the very first day at the academy and seeing the hateful glares he couldn't be bothered so he always used a clone of himself but it was never alone he'd already figured out everyone.

Well it didn't take long really even his friends he watched well his Mizu Bunshins did they were spread out all over the classroom henged as normal objects how the teachers didn't notice is beyond him but he didn't care.

Every day after class his clones would Henge into normal civilians and head to Naruto's house letting themselves in before heading into his hidden base and recording everything they saw a trick he'd learned from Orochimaru and a trick that Kyūbi approved of.

For Years Naruto trained his ass off reading books and scrolls well not him his clones did and they always made notes for him before they dispelled. Naruto had heard of Orochimaru and knew he was an evil bastard but it didn't mean the guy wasn't a genius because he was.

For Years Orochimaru must have had secret bases all over Konoha, to Naruto and Kyūbi it was laughable how one of the so-called strongest villages was so clueless to Orochimaru's actions. Well for Naruto it was great not that he continued Orochimaru's work or anything but he used his bases.

As well as training in all the forms Tai, Ken, Nin, Fūin and Genjutsu he also learned about poisons again Orochimaru's research helped greatly with this. Naruto did pranks again not him personally he always watched as his clones did the Pranks he always hid and used a Henge one so good that trained ninjas didn't even know.

He'd watch the ANBU chase after his clones and he'd watch them, it was laughable really even as a weakling he could still outrun them for hours for being the villages Elite they certainly weren't acting elite.

As the years went on he got a new Sensei his name was Iruka Umino he seemed different and seemed to actually like Naruto, well his clone as Naruto really couldn't be bothered being in the academy. He was annoyed that this Iruka also seemed to have Sensing abilities and he always seemed to find Naruto's clone. He didn't seem so bad really not that there friends but he did sometimes eat Ramen with Naruto not that he ate it as much.

When the class was doing Taijutsu training one thing pissed him off the most and that was who his opponent was that damn emo-teme, Sasuke every bloody time, this was the substitute teachers fault though he told everyone his name which was Mizuki.

Naruto most likely didn't listen or cared for that matter it was obvious that he hated Naruto another one of those stupid morons who saw him as the Kyūbi.

Whenever they fought against each other Naruto wanted to just beat that shit out of Sasuke he admits he's talented but Naruto could kick his ass easily, but Kyūbi would always remind him of the plan so he always told his clone to just act weak although it pissed him off the other kids laughing at him it pissed him off the fangirls made him sick to his stomach.

It was sad to see Sakura become one of these she's smart but it seems that's it, her physical skills were lacking, to Naruto's clone it seemed that she thought that her precious Sasuke-kun would save her if she was in any trouble, such a revolting outcome in Naruto's mind.

**3 Years Later**

It had come the time for graduation from the academy again and he could have easily passed the first time but had to keep reminding himself not to. He knew what to do the Henge, The Substitution Jutsu and the Bunshin.

Because of his high chakra reserves, creating such a weak Jutsu as the Bunshin was pretty near impossible, and ultimately when it came to his turn he failed again. He could have used Mizu Bunshin but then they'd ask how he learned it, so in the end, he was the only one that failed. Even Kyūbi wondered what he was to do.

Luckily his way in was Mizuki he approached Naruto who was sitting on the swing well his clone was he was watching from the roof and with pouring Chakra into his ears he could hear what Mizuki was saying him pretending to like him and feel sorry for him almost made him burst out laughing it couldn't be further from the truth.

Naruto was curious about this fake mission that Mizuki gave him, he knew there was no mock-up exam but was intrigued as Mizuki told him about the scroll of seals and he wondered what would be on it maybe some forbidden Jutsu's or something this was to good a chance to learn something so he went along with it.

Like Mizuki said he sneaked into the Hokage's office and stole the Scroll he quickly left the Hokage's tower and made off into the forest, as soon as he found a place he opened the scroll what he saw made him smile several forbidden Jutsu's like the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone.)

He already remembered this Jutsu from Orochimaru's books but Orochimaru never wrote down how to do it he also knew about the memory transfer.

Naruto created a Mizu Bunshin and pulled out a blank scroll he then henged it into the scroll of sealing and told his Mizu Bunshin who now had the original scroll after Naruto gave it to him and told it to write down every Jutsu in the scroll giving the old senile fool the finger again.

He took the fake scroll but not before learning the Kage Bunshin he then left to find Mizuki. Before he found Mizuki though Iruka found him he had to play along and Iruka was surprised of course Naruto knew that it was pathetic.

Not long after Mizuki turned up and demanded the scroll but Naruto wasn't going to just hand it over, Iruka was shocked at what Mizuki was doing as they were friends.

At one point before and just before Mizuki told the secret of why Naruto's hated Iruka tried to tell Mizuki that the secret must never be revealed and that it was a forbidden S-ranked secret, but this didn't deter Mizuki as he then told Naruto about the Kyūbi.

It was forbidden to tell that as it was an S-Ranked secret but this didn't matter to Naruto as he already knew but he put his acting to the test and acted like he was heartbroken although both he and Kyūbi were inwardly laughing their asses off.

Mizuki then attacked Naruto with a Fūma Shuriken but Iruka got in the way he could have easily dodged it himself but chose not to as he suspected Iruka would do something. After protecting Naruto he then told him to run and keep the scroll out of Mizuki's hands.

Naruto did just that but only because his clone was there with the original scroll and as he ran off he switched scrolls with his clone and told the clone to go back to his house.

A short time later Mizuki found Naruto and Mizuki told Naruto that he killed Iruka's parents but Naruto did kind of like Iruka not that much but enough to save him and he did just that after he made up a speech about hurting Iruka-sensei and created an army of Kage Bunshins and beat the shit out of Mizuki.

After that little bit of enjoyment from Naruto letting off some steam, Iruka gave Naruto his own headband and Naruto acted like he actually gave a shit, and faked his tears. He then along with Iruka went to return the scroll.

Hiruzen was shocked when Naruto said about Mizuki's fake mission but congratulated Naruto on becoming a Genin, of course, Naruto acted like the idiot. He then dismissed Iruka and spoke to Naruto.

He wanted to know if the senile old fool would allow him to show his true skills off but sort of knew he'd say no and he was proved right when the old fool again stated that he had to hide his true skills.

This was the last straw for Naruto he suspected this would happen and over the last few weeks was planning on when to leave the village, of course, there was the whole Missing-nin fiasco so they had to find some way to leave without people coming after him.

He left the Hokage's office with a fake smile and headed home to look at the new Jutsu's his clone had written down might as well do something. When he arrived he was surprised but happy about what Jutsu's he could learn.

He knew that because of his fake persona he was the Deadlast so he knew who he'd be teamed with the Rookie of the Year AKA Sasuke Uchiha and the Kunoichi of the Year Aka Sakura Haruno. That's all he needed to have to put up with that Teme until he becomes a Chūnin, of course hopefully he'd have thought of a plan to leave before that happened.

When the teams were made he wasn't wrong he actually was there this time not a clone but he did fake his happiness of being with Sakura well he did still like her but it was slowly diminishing and now she's on the same team as her crush she's only going to get worse.

When he was informed who there Jōnin Sensei was he was surprised he knew he was in ANBU and also knew he was one of the Elite Jōnin but he also knew of his constant lateness and laziness just like a certain Nara classmate.

The True Genin test was so lame they passed but barely, he wasn't even there for it preferring to train outside the village again pouring more Chakra into the clone but also having several others in the area to switch if needed. Kakashi turned up hours late as he knew he would.

Sakura was useless as he expected and Sasuke was well Sasuke, a pathetic jerk with Superiority complex issue and all that other Uchiha bullshit that comes with being from that pathetic clan.

After that lame Bell Test, they officially became a Team the first time Kakashi actually passed a team, but Naruto thinks it was more to do with Sasuke the villages pathetic golden boy being on the team there was no chance they'd fail him it would be stupid.

After that, for the next few weeks, they did D-Ranked missions if you could call them that it was nothing but lame ass chores that the pathetic civilians were to damn lazy to do themselves. Of course, it might have been to do with teamwork, suffice to say Naruto always sent clones like he would waste time on D-Ranked missions nobody even suspected.

After a few weeks, they got there first C-Ranked mission guarding this pathetic drunken old fool, Naruto so wanted to smash his face in once he got insulted.

Suffice to say the C-Ranked mission changed quite quickly as the client lied and was actually being hunted by Gatō a fat little midget who had pretty much taken over the Wave Country and because the drunk (Tazuna) was building a bridge he wanted him dead.

Kakashi faked his own death to see what happened and well Sakura was a joke and froze, Sasuke the Rookie of the Year did also (Edited it slightly).

Naruto showed nothing and thought against the two enemies who happened to be called the Demon Brothers two Missing-nin's from Kirigakure.

After that Tazuna explained the truth and they continued the mission it became worse when another Missing-nin called Zabuza Mamochi one of the seven swordsmen of the mist attacked. Kakashi actually claimed he wouldn't let his team get hurt and Zabuza's KI was laughable to Naruto as he's felt true KI from Kyūbi, Zabuza's paled in comparison.

Naruto and Sasuke worked together to rescue there lazy Sensei and then Kakashi continued the fight until some masked Hunter-nin appeared and appeared to kill Zabuza. It later was known that Zabuza wasn't even dead and the masked Hunter-nin was actually an accomplice. Naruto suspected this already but said nothing.

Kakashi actually taught them a Chakra Control Exercise called Tree climbing, of course, Naruto has already learned this but they didn't know that so he just played along but as soon as Kakashi, and Sakura left Naruto switched with a clone without Sasuke even knowing and went off to train by himself.

There was this little shit called Inari who was the Drunk's grandson who started babbling on about there going to die and they're not being hero's anymore due to his father figure Kaiza's death thanks to Gatō, and that nobody knew true pain.

Naruto played along and started telling him about some of his life which shocked Sakura, and Sasuke, of course, Kakashi knew not that he did anything the pathetic jackass.

Naruto then stormed off inwardly laughing although he wanted to put the brat in his place. He met a girl after that it happened to be that Hunter-nin from before and it even turned out the supposed girl was actually a boy (Go figure.)

Of course Naruto already suspected who it was and talked garbage to the idiot who was called Haku, he asked if Naruto if he had precious people in his life.

Of course to Naruto there wasn't really any precious people in his life, the Ichiraku's were he supposed, Sakura at first was but now he's not so sure, The senile old fool was but not anymore, Shikamaru, Chōji, and Kiba well they were friends but hardly precious to him, Iruka was OK, his most precious person though was the Kyūbi.

A few days after the battle happened Naruto saved the drunk's family, Tsunami she seemed nice her brat son was still annoying, the two Samurai who took her met a swift end though luckily Naruto informed Tsunami and Inari to close there eyes and then Naruto killed the two Samurai and disposed of the bodies. He then went to the bridge.

When he arrived he saw Sakura doing nothing, go figure at least she was doing something even if it was guarding a stationary drunk she was good enough for that at least. He saw Kakashi fighting Zabuza again and saw Sakura's precious Sasuke-kun getting his ass kicked by Haku although he didn't know it was Haku at first.

He went to help and Haku put Sasuke into a death-like state, to everyone it would seem that Naruto had lost it after seeing Sasuke die but Naruto just wanted to use Kyūbi's power and then ended up beating the crap out of Haku.

Then Haku's mask cracked and his suspicions were correct. Naruto was going to kill Haku but then when he saw Kakashi using the Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) on Zabuza, Haku jumped in his way and took the hit, not Naruto's problem he didn't care if he lived or died.

Then Gatō himself arrived with loads of thugs and Zabuza although injured ended up fighting his way to Gatō and killing him once he heard that Gatō was going to betray them all along.

Naruto and Kakashi ended up fighting the thugs that Zabuza didn't kill while Sakura cried over Sasuke until he woke up, Naruto saw that he was still alive as Haku did the same thing to Zabuza.

After that was all over Team 7 left well after the bridge was finished it wasn't bad for Naruto actually he could relax , He actually found Gatō's base of operations and found several Jutsu scrolls which he took, it's not like Gatō needed them he also took loads of his money well he wasn't planning on staying in Konoha forever, he also found Zabuza's base and found more scrolls and took them also.

After Gatō's death, Inari changed, and he was all nice with Naruto at first it was annoying for Naruto but then Inari kept calling him Nii-san (Big Brother) so he just went along with it. They then left and they named the bridge after him.

After they returned to Konoha things changed not long after the Chūnin exams came up, The Chūnin exams is a perfect opportunity to show off your skills but of course that wasn't an option for Naruto.

Before the Chūnin exams he met some other Ninjas from Sunagakure he was immediately informed that the Redhead was like him a Jinchūriki and wanted to test out his skills against him if only he could let loose but that wouldn't be advisable.

He also sensed another group but ignored them, As he returned to his apartment he found more information that his clone that he left in Konoha had found one such piece of information was a Seal that Kyūbi thought was perfect and ideal for Naruto's ideas of leaving Konoha,

What the seal did was make people think whatever they were signing was something else entirely.

So he sneaked into the Hokage's tower and got a resignation form and had the Senile old fool sign it without him even knowing, It was classic how did someone who's nicknamed the professor not even notice, of course, he saw a form saying he needed money for supplies. With this form done he could leave and nobody could do anything about it.

When the Chūnin exams started it was a three-part exam, before that happened there was a fiasco with a Genjutsu, Naruto knew what it was for but Sasuke being the idiot he is fucked up and ended up fighting and getting his ass kicked by some bushy eyebrow weirdo in a Green jumpsuit.

To Naruto and Kyūbi it was awesome seeing that Uchiha bastard getting his ass kicked was just hilarious his arrogance and cockiness got him nowhere his so called Superiority resulted in nothing but the bastard getting his ass kicked.

When they finally left they met the others once they entered the other people in the room tried to intimidate them with there pathetic KI it didn't affect Naruto at all. After that Ino climbed over Sasuke another annoying fangirl in Naruto's opinion.

There was this four-eyed moron called Kabuto who happened to fail the exam several times, Naruto being a Sensor type knew something wasn't right about him but didn't care, when he started talking crap about being too loud and that he could get information on anyone it interested Naruto.

To find out that Gaara had never been hurt before was interesting when Sasuke asked for information on Naruto he listened carefully but was happy to know that his skills were crap, if only they knew he inwardly laughed at that as did Kyūbi. There was another fiasco involving Kabuto and those three who he sensed a few days earlier.

The first was a written exam Naruto knew what the true objective was about so did nothing. Many people were scared of the Proctor a man called Ibiki but Naruto had seen worse so wasn't bothered. Several people cheated he could have also but having to act was sometimes funny.

Several teams were thrown out for cheating then after Ibiki talked about the 10th question he told everyone who was still there that they had passed. Then there were some weird half-naked women who smashed through the window he knew who she was Orochimaru's former apprentice he read about her in the books in his hidden base.

After that, she informed them that everyone would be having a five-day survival exam involving getting an earth, and heaven scroll, and death was allowed. Naruto played along with everything he had no idea if anyone was watching after all.

The second exam started and again Sasuke tried bossing Naruto, and Sakura around like Naruto would listen to him anyways. During there search for a Heaven scroll they came across someone unexpected Orochimaru himself.

Naruto after reading about Orochimaru was wondering what he was like it was obvious he wanted Sasuke, Kyūbi said he probably wants to rape Sasuke which Naruto laughed at.

What Naruto was not expecting was for having his Kyūbi Chakra sealed by Orochimaru and it even knocked him out but a Kage Bunshin he created before he rejoined the fight before the seal was placed on him watched as Orochimaru bit Sasuke on the neck giving him the curse seal also knocking him out.

Whilst Naruto and Sasuke were out Sakura actually had to look after them both, Naruto's clone actually saw for the first time in years actual worry from Sakura about not only her precious Sasuke-kun but he himself. After that those three who attacked Kabuto attacked Sakura.

She was no match for any of them she was able to break away from the girl on the team cutting her precious hair in the process shocking the girl and Team 10 who were watching.

She was saved by that weird eyebrow buffoon Rock Lee but in the end, he was no match for Zaku or Dosu or whatever his name was. Then Sasuke's cursed seal awakened and he attacked Zaku almost ripping his arms out of his sockets.

Naruto's clone watched all this until Naruto woke up himself. They did have to get both scrolls though as Orochimaru had destroyed there Earth Scroll. They barely got to the tower on time and that suspicious Kabuto helped them again. When they got to the tower they were greeted by Iruka-sensei when they opened the scroll.

A short time later Hiruzen congratulated everyone although Naruto ignored him he was checking out his competition even if he had to play the fool so to speak, it would be a chance to gain more insight into other Shinobi and Kunoichi's from other villages, mainly the Suna siblings but mainly Gaara.

Ever since Kabuto mentioned that he's never been hurt it got him intrigued, then there was Kunoichi from Suna Temari, she could be interesting and then there was Kankurō a Puppet user, and as Orochimaru had no info on them it was a new experience to watch.

Lastly, there was the Team from Oto something about them made him curious being unconscious meant he wasn't able to see them fight himself but luckily his clone did and once it dispelled he knew everything about them. Even there Jōnin sensei was odd he just couldn't think why.

After Hiruzen's dull speech about the true reason for the Chūnin exams some sick Jōnin started talking about there being too many people so before the Finals, there would be some preliminaries the first match was Sasuke against someone from Kabuto's team he was surprised also when Kabuto backed out he seemed fine to him.

The fight was interesting Sasuke pretty much got his ass kicked but won in the end not that he cared, (Now I can't remember the exact order of the fights) The fight between Tenten from Konoha and Temari from Suna was interesting Tenten was a weapons user it seemed it was quite interesting actually being able to use so many weapons.

The problem was her opponent Temari it turns out like himself she was a Wind user and pretty much messed up everything Tenten tried and in the end, Temari soundly beat Tenten.

Kankurō thought against another member of Kabuto's team and it looked like Kankurō would lose but ended up tricking his opponent and won the match by killing him.

After that Shino fought against Zaku one of the team from Oto, Naruto watched closely at the fight and Zaku used sound waves to fight but Shino was able to infect his arms with his bugs and ended up winning the fight. Overall not that impressive so far.

After that it was two Kunoichi's from Konoha Sakura Haruno, the girl he likes but isn't sure if he should continue to knowing he plans on leaving soon so why bother and her opponent Ino Yamanaka, the fight was pretty lame in his opinion it was more of a Catfight than anything, although it looked like Ino was going to win when she succeeded in entering Sakura's mind using her Jutsu.

He could tell Ino wasn't happy that although Naruto was losing his crush on Sakura he still had to act as he cared and if he's honest he would prefer Sakura would win although she needs serious work all thanks to his lame as sensei Kakashi ignoring both himself and her.

Ino was angry that he was cheering for Sakura and was even shocked when somehow she was forced out of Sakura's head with only Sakura herself knowing what happened thanks to her inner self.

After that they just charged at each other and knocked each other out, knowing how competitive they are a draw was better than losing for the both of them. After that, it was Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi another ninja from Oto.

Naruto knew that Shikamaru would win of course being lazy doesn't help but thanks to Ino he got into the ring although he landed on his backside so that was funny.

After a short fight where Kin used Genjutsu's and bells she was caught in Shikamaru's Shadow technique and he made her knock herself out. He knew that he didn't have many choices left, Chōji, Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Dosu, Neji or Hinata, he didn't really care who it was if he's honest. When the next match was confirmed it turned out it was himself against Kiba.

Yes, they were friends but since the academy, Kiba's been annoying and thinks he's an alpha male he relies on Akamaru to much if he's honest and he was going to prove to Kiba just how much that will cost him.

The fight started as normal (The fight goes how it did in Canon) He was kind of embarrassed when he ended up farting in Kiba's face you can blame that on the curry he had there was an hour before the Preliminaries started so he had his curry he made and kind of put to much curry powder in it (Added for laughs)

Most people looked on in shock some wasn't impressed and even Naruto kind of wanted to win fairly, of course, he was surprised to hear Sakura say "Whatever works Naruto."

In a way it was a stroke of genius as it messed up Kiba's sense of smell, and after that Naruto made Kiba knock out Akamaru using a double Henge getting hit himself then turning himself into Akamaru, then Kiba attacked another Akamaru.

When he knocked out that Akamaru Naruto ended the Henge and ended up winning his match using a new move the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Uzumaki Barrage).

After that, it was Hinata vs Neji and he knew all about Neji and his ideas on fate and his hatred from his cousin as he also knew about Neji's dad dying instead of Hiashi, Hinata's dad. (Again most things stayed the same minus Naruto's cheering for Hinata.)

Naruto watched as Neji dismantled Hinata it seemed that Hinata refused to give up, he already gathered why knowing about her stalking and obvious crush on him.

He didn't really care if Neji killed Hinata or not he doesn't hate her or anything far from it she seemed quite nice but it seemed she was trying to gain his attention by refusing to give up not that it was working he wasn't interested in her that way plus he was planning on leaving so why bother.

As it happened Kurenai and Asuma stepped in before Hinata was killed no surprise there as Kurenai pretty much babies her team, He can understand why but in a way it's bad to do that getting so attached to your team makes you a liability.

After that, it was Rock Lee vs Gaara (Again everything happened the same) Naruto watched as Lee did well against Gaara and even seemed to hurt him until Gaara used his sand to severely injure Lee possibly ending his Ninja career.

Lee's Sensei Maito Gai ended up saving his student from Gaara. The last match was Chōji vs Dosu (Same thing happened.)

Chōji did OK but ended up losing. After that Anko being the Proctor of the second Exam explained that there would now be a raffle to see who would face who in the Finals in a months time. (Same match up's as in the Series.)

When everyone left Naruto went back home to figure something's out, his opponent would be Neji Hyūga last years Rookie of the Year and a Prodigy in his own right, and Naruto knows that Neji will be a tough opponent.

It still pisses him off that he can't show anyone the real him, of course, Kyūbi was the one to calm him down and tell him to focus on leaving and continuing to get stronger.

(Slight change Kakashi finds Naruto not the other way around like in the series) A day after the Preliminaries Naruto's walking through the village when he senses his Sensei approaching but he acts like he doesn't know about it.

Naruto asks him if he can train him knowing full well that he'll just blow him off and spend the month shoving his cock up Sasuke's ass as per usual.

He was right on the money and then Kakashi had the nerve to force Ebisu on him, the same Ebisu who hates him and is also Konohamaru's sensei or guardian or whatever he is to the brat.

Naruto didn't hate Konohamaru he seemed like an OK kid, minus thinking he's royalty like that arsehole Sasuke. (Doesn't have that Sexy Jutsu in this story.)

Naruto explained to Konohamaru that if he wanted to become Hokage he had to do it the hard way as there were no shortcuts claiming he was also going to become Hokage and Konohamaru would have to wait in line, of course, a lie but it made Konohamaru become Naruto's rival not that he cared in the slightest.

Ebisu found Naruto and it was obvious of the dislike he started teaching Naruto the walking on water technique not that he didn't know it already and that's when Naruto met HIM, his so-called godfather Jiraiya a man he had no respect for in the slightest.


	3. Untrustworthy Part 2

**Caged Fox Part 3 Untrustworthy Part 2**

**A/N: Hey everyone time for Chapter 3 I hope you like this story I admit Naruto's very different he is kind of an arsehole and he doesn't actually hate anyone well other than Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen (Hokage.) Again this will be more of a summary with some minor changes. I hope you like what I do. The ending will be real time though. There is swear words also.**

**Kyūbi Talking/Jutsu's**

_**'Naruto Talking to Kyūbi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

_'Inner Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

The month with Jiraiya was hell for Naruto he really hated it but at least the Pervert did something and removed that damn Seal that Orochimaru put on him.

He looked everywhere in Orochimaru's notes but he didn't put how to remove it. He did have to act again about learning the Water Walking Technique.

Other then that he had him sign that damn Toad Summoning Contract he'll have to find some way of getting out of that damn contract wouldn't be good for the damn Pervert to find him after all.

He used Kyūbi's chakra to summon Gamabunta and act as he cared about summoning the Chief Toad.

Other than that the pervert didn't do much other than work on his fake Taijutsu style and Naruto was glad as he'd never use that style once he left Konoha plus spending any more time with him was hell for him.

He hated spending as much time with him then he did, something he won't mind when he leaves there won't be anyone he will really miss, he has no attachments in Konoha. To him there insignificant they see him as a weakling and a fool well there the fools.

It would be interesting to just tell them he fooled them but that could cause problems for him.

Before the Chūnin finals started he had his way out of Konoha, he had a clone in the Hokage's office Henge'd again and heard about Orochimaru planning on attacking during the finals.

When the clone dispelled Naruto found out about this invasion and the possibilities it gave him. This could also give him a way out leaving during the invasion.

It could also give him a chance to show off his skills, not for anyone from Konoha should see his real self and skills, that means he'd have to use a Henge.

He was still wondering what he would do once he left Konoha, there were so many possibilities, so many places to go, he's heard of all the places, the other hidden villages, it interested him, so many things interested him but this could wait until the time was right.

As he was arriving at the stadium he sensed Hinata, so he quickly avoided her by changing his route to the stadium he really didn't want to deal with the girl EVER.

She was weak in his opinion, to him she had no confidence in herself, she seemed shy and that wasn't good for a Kunoichi, Watching her fight a losing battle against her cousin Neji, the fact she refused to give up was foolish in his opinion, and she almost paid the price for that foolishness if it wasn't for Kurenai and the others.

He didn't hate her, no she just irritated him, she was a fangirl, his only one to be honest, and something he had in common with Sasuke and that irritated him more than anything to have something in common with that parasite.

Like Sasuke who ignored everyone he ignored Hinata, What would be the point of getting close to her especially after he leaves Konoha not that he had any interest in her, to begin with, plus her stalking of him annoys him the most, the fact she stalks him creeps him out.

Kyūbi kept on badgering him to let loose during the invasion, which meant getting away once the fighting started but leaving a clone in case something happened, He quickly ignored that suggestion again, Kyūbi wanted to leave Konoha as much as he did.

He also sensed Konohamaru, but he would rather get to the stadium on time than dealing with the old man's annoying grandson, he wasn't so bad but he was arrogant and expected everyone to treat him like royalty.

He sent a clone to Konohamaru though to see what he wanted. When he arrived at the stadium he saw it full of people, no surprise there it's the finals after all, all here to see that pathetic Uchiha-teme, such idiots.

(Yes he didn't arrive like in the anime) It turned out that the first fight was himself against Neji Hyūga. He knew that he had to act weak and again it pissed him off, more then anyone would ever know, listening to the Hyūga talk about fate really bored him.

(The fight was pretty much the same as Anime) It was rather interesting although he had to act weak it didn't mean he had to lose plus it gave him a chance to best study his opponent.

Listening to Neji go on with himself about how he hates the main family was really annoying like he cared about a whining Hyūga and his troubles, just another annoying person who thinks he's had a crap life well boo hoo who gives a damn.

He knew that many people were laughing at him but there were also others, impressed with him not that he's doing anything for anyone, during the embarrassing fight Neji managed to seal his Tenketsu points, of course, Neji thought this was over and that he'd won.

Everyone expected that to be it, that Naruto was finally done, unfortunately Naruto and Kyūbi had a different opinion and with Kyūbi's help he unsealed his Tenketsu points seeing Neji and everyone else's faces it was priceless, how amusing it was to see Neji's gobsmacked face again it was priceless and now Naruto was gonna fight back.

Naruto then continued fighting Neji, only a few people knew what Naruto actually did the others were clueless, It was annoying to get past Neji's Kaitan Jutsu.

Naruto knew what to do, and tossed a smoke pellet on the ground then quickly created another strengthened clone to attack Neji, while he hid under the ground ready to make his move and shock everyone proving that Neji is nothing special although Naruto admitted he had skills.

Neji hit the strengthened clone and it looked to everyone that Neji had won again as the Clone wasn't moving, of course, that's what Naruto wanted them to think, people were so predictable, Naruto waited for Neji to lower his guard which he would do eventually.

Neji eventually lowered his guard thinking he had finally won, his ego and the fact he thinks fate means everything, to him this match was fated to end with him being victorious.

Naruto never got that memo that he was fated to lose, like he cares about fate, to him everyone's fate isn't certain he then launched his attack and smashed out of the ground upper cutting Neji.

The audience was in shock but none more so then Neji who was running on empty so was knocked unconscious, as he was barely holding on. Naruto looks at Neji as the Naruto, Neji beat up dispels showing everyone that it was a clone, people really shouldn't be so surprised but they were.

The whole stadium was in shock not believing that Naruto beat Neji, nobody expected this result at all everyone expected the so-called deadlast to lose.

His classmates and most people who thought Naruto was weak just watched Naruto beat last years Rookie Of The Year, they all expected Neji to destroy Naruto even Naruto's own teammate Sakura, to Naruto though it was fated to happen so suck on that Hyūga.

Naruto had to act again, as everyone then started cheering so he ran around the stadium acting like an idiot not that he liked doing that, acting like he actually gave a damn about there opinions, this was so embarrassing to him, even Kyūbi growled at this it was humiliating and she knew it.

Up in the stands, Sakura and Ino are in shock not believing that Naruto won, Ino even tells Sakura that she's jealous that she has both Naruto and Sasuke in her team. Sakura just smiled at that, but she's shocked also, she expected him to lose as everyone else did.

Beside Ino, and Sakura, is Kotetsu, and Izumo they're both in shock but neither hated him so we're happy that he won, Izumo expected him to lose but Kotetsu kept saying Naruto would win although he never actually believed it would actually happen, he just wanted to disagree with Izumo.

After that fight and after everyone had calmed down from there shock the next matches happened (Again I can't exactly remember which matches happened after that.)

Shino was ready to fight Suna's Kankurō, unfortunately, he decided to forfeit, nobody liked that at all and there was some outrage.

Naruto thought it was suspicious but just shrugged '_What are you planning Kankurō why forfeit you don't look injured, not that I care really, I wasn't really impressed with what I saw in the prelims, you remind me too much of Kiba with your arrogance._'

After that match, it was supposed to be this villages golden boy Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara, but neither Sasuke or Kakashi had turned up yet, there was outrage again, the stupid people came to see that loser after all.

It looked like Hiruzen was going to disqualify Sasuke but after some talk with the Kazekage, they decided to postpone the match until the last match of the first round was done.

This pissed off Naruto knowing that only that Uchiha-teme would get away with this Bullshit, Naruto would never get away with it or anyone else but of course the teme can get away with whatever he wants, another reason why he wanted to get away from this damn village.

After that Bullshit situation the matches continued, Shikamaru's match against Temari was quite interesting they both seemed to be smart people and were studying each other, well Naruto already knew about Shikamaru even if he did hide his intelligence.

It interested Naruto to see these two fight Temari with her Wind style and Shikamaru with his families Shadow Jutsu's, they both seemed evenly matched only time would tell or would Shikamaru's laziness come into play who knows.

It looked like Shikamaru would win the match, as after a lengthy battle and a lot of Temari dodging Shikamaru's Shadow Technique, what finally caught her off guard was Shikamaru using the hole that was created by Naruto smashing through the ground earlier to make his shadow finally connected to Temari's.

Naruto suspected that Shikamaru would give up as having his sensing ability came in handy and he knew Shikamaru was running on empty with his Chakra.

He smirked as Shikamaru told the Proctor that he forfeited, Naruto expected this to happen as did his team probably, he's so predictable he shows promise but his laziness gets in the way.

There was more outrage from the audience, although they did enjoy the match they both used there intelligence, Asuma and Chōji knew it would probably happen as Ino hated to admit it but she also realised this is what he'd do not that she had to like it.

After that match up it was time for Sasuke vs Gaara but yet again he hadn't arrived again they waited even opting for a 20-minute break.

Again this annoyed Naruto proving again how much this village relies on Sasuke Uchiha it made him sick, once again there was outrage from the spectators but a break was also welcome to some of them.

Again they kept on waiting after the break and they were about to disqualify him when he finally arrived along with Kakashi Hatake with some lame ass excuse for Kakashi as usual.

There was cheering from everyone it was pathetic in Naruto's mind and even Kyūbi was scoffing at the spectator's love of the pathetic jerk, still, it would be interesting to see how he'd improved since he barely beat his opponent last month.

The match finally got underway again Naruto watched Gaara and Sasuke. It seemed that Sasuke could barely do anything to get close to Gaara, so again he wasn't impressed it seems Hatake's not as good as everyone thinks he is.

Eventually, Gaara surrounded himself in Sand it was weird to Naruto it was sort of like a perfect defence Jutsu. Then Sasuke did something new but he guessed Kakashi taught it to him and it broke through the sand dome.

Everyone heard a scream as Gaara was in shock that he was bleeding. Then something shocking happened as feathers were seen everywhere Kyūbi easily informed Naruto to break the Genjutsu which he did.

He looked around and most of the audience was asleep. He guessed that the invasion was about to begin. Some spectators then dropped there disguises and started attacking showing that they were plants all along, Naruto smirked '_This should be fun._'

Naruto saw the Proctor Genma inform Sasuke to follow Gaara who along with his siblings had left, he quickly created two Kage Bunshins and told one to slowly follow Sasuke if he went after Gaara which he expected he would he told the other clone to go to Sakura and act like himself.

His clone following Sasuke was told not to be seen so they used a camouflage technique he learned, while he left the stadium to start fighting the enemies of Suna and Oto finally he could have some fun.

Naruto had to change his appearance using a Henge it wouldn't be a good idea to be seen by any Konoha-nin after all, after that he could have some fun at Suna and Oto's expense.

Of course, they brought it on themselves they attacked Konoha plus he could let off some steam after his acting which pissed him off not to mention Sasuke's special treatment.

After much fighting and killing of several Oto, and Suna ninjas, Naruto stood surrounded by dead ninjas he grins at his handiwork, they underestimated him like everyone else well they paid the price for that didn't they he didn't even have to use Jutsu's on these weaklings.

Then the clone that was following Sasuke and the team of Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru dispelled so Naruto left the battlefield and quickly made his way towards Gaara and the others.

Using his sensing ability he already knew that Shikamaru, and Shino, had let Sakura go on ahead with his other clone and Kakashi dog Pakkun he thought it was called.

It didn't take long for Naruto to catch up to them using his sensing abilities. Naruto finally arrived using his speed and after his clone was knocked away from the battlefield due to an attack by Gaara, Naruto nodded at the clone and it dispelled, He gained the memories of the clone and smirked as he saw Sasuke get his ass handed to him.

He looked over and saw Sakura was still being held hostage by Gaara's sand he'll save her somehow. (The rest of the battle continues as normal.)

After a long battle, It was actually Sasuke who stopped Naruto from continuing the fight as neither were fit enough to fight. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō got away well neither Naruto or Sasuke was able to stop them from leaving.

Again he had to act weak while he battled Gaara, still, he beat Gaara something the Uchiha couldn't even do with his cursed seal active. Sakura also joined up with them along with Pakkun and they set off back to the village there was still an invasion going on after all.

Once they returned to the village though the battle was over they heard about the death of the Hokage, Sakura and Sasuke were shocked, Naruto acted shocked and saddened well he had a reputation to consider and some people knew how close they were well they thought, that was ages ago there not close any more.

Little did they know that Naruto and Kyūbi were both laughing at this it was the perfect opportunity to get away even if Naruto did feel slightly sad at his death not that he knew why. Maybe it was because the old man did help him just not enough.

Kakashi found his team and escorted them to the hospital, Naruto didn't really need it as Kyūbi could heal him easily enough, and the doctors looked at him with hate anyway so he quickly discharged himself and went home to start packing for his eventual journey and freedom from Konoha.

The place of his birth and the place that treats him like shit his prison. He doesn't hate Konoha just the villagers and the Shinobi who attacked him when he was younger they could all die for all he cares, soon he'd be free and he could begin his life without being chained to Konoha.

Naruto sent out henge'd clones to find out the damage of the attack caused by combined forces of Suna and Oto. He again trained in the forest while his clones packed up all he'll need for his journey that would happen shortly.

No way was he going to leave any of Orochimaru's scrolls though just like Orochimaru, Naruto had done stuff right under there noses and again like Orochimaru, he'd get away while the village mourned there Hokage.

A few days later Naruto was informed of Hiruzen's funeral, he dressed up in his funeral clothes and went to the funeral, he saw everyone saddened by the Hokage's death in a way it was sad for Naruto.

Although he never trusted him after he turned five he did do a few things for him, One he put him into the apartment he was living in ironically it was also above Orochimaru's hidden base.

Number Two he allowed Naruto to join the academy which allowed him to train and also to learn from his classmates, and Lastly and maybe the most important was he kept Danzō Shimura away from him.

Danzō was on the council and one of the Hokage's advisers but he also had a secret organization known as ROOT and Danzō wanted Naruto in ROOT.

In a way, it was a tempting idea he could have grown strong under Danzō but the problem was Danzō's ROOT members are all mindless drones who have no emotions. This was something that neither Naruto or Kyūbi wanted to happen.

Even if Kyūbi may have been able to block whatever Danzō planned to do they didn't want to risk it so for that he was happy about what the Hokage did.

During the funeral it started to rain it seemed that even the heavens were mourning the death of the Hokage, Konohamaru cried and why shouldn't he, the old fool was his grandfather, after all, Iruka was able to calm him down with some speech and it worked.

It was a sad day though for Konoha as with the loss of there Hokage it left the village open to further invasions from other villages not to mention another attack from Orochimaru if he chooses to attack again.

It was another reason to get out as soon as possible before that happened, sooner the better in his opinion, escape while everyone mourns he won't get a better chance than this.

After everything was said and everyone placed flowers on his grave they all left, for many of them It was to continue mourning others to check on their families, the village was just involved in an invasion after all. Naruto looked around and then back at the grave before smirking and walking away.

He sent several clones to scour the village and find out what's going on, one such clone henge'd of course happened to come across his godfather along with two of the Old Fool's other advisors Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane.

The clone listened to their discussion and heard them ask Jiraiya to become the Hokage and knowing he was the Spy Master he knew he'd turn them down and he did, again predictable.

The clone noticed that they weren't happy of course, but Jiraiya told them that he knew someone who was capable of being the Hokage and told them it was Tsunade Senju.

This didn't mean anything to Naruto's clone until he said he was planning on taking Naruto with him the day after, this didn't sit well with the clone who quickly dispelled.

Naruto was in his house/Orochimaru's hidden base when the clone dispelled and he growled at the memory as did Kyūbi and was pissed this could complicate things.

Not only was this an unexpected outcome it meant spending time with him again and that wasn't going to happen a month with that pervert was bad enough.

He waited until it started to get dark he created two clones one to act like him while another to follow and to monitor the clone in case Jiraiya found his clone and if they found him the clone would dispel so he would know.

While this was happening Naruto decided to visit the former Hokage again and gloat at what he's done right under his nose he was enjoying the feeling of leaving.

When he arrived at the memorial he suddenly gets a memory, it seems Jiraiya's already found him not that he was hiding and informed him of what's going to happen not that he didn't know already. The other clone continued following Jiraiya to make sure he didn't find him before he left.

He then just shrugs looks to the tombstone of Hiruzen Sarutobi and smirks "Well, well, well, you senile old fool, did you really think I'd listen to you and remain weak, your such an idiot to think I'd listen to your lies."

"I accept I'm not liked but what right do you have to force me to be seen as a weakling, it's an embarrassment to be seen like that, well I fooled you, and everyone else, who gives a crap about the council they mean nothing to me, just like you, and the villagers."

"You know I found some very surprising things in my apartment, I should thank you for putting me in that exact apartment actually, what you didn't know was that there was a hidden base in the apartment building, one of your old student Orochimaru's hidden bases. I found many cool things Jutsu's and much much more."

"I learned Mizu Bunshin when I turned five as well as Henge, Oh it was interesting really I know every Jutsu that every clan in this village uses and how to counter everyone."

"Also I'm a Sensor type I have been for years I also know how to hide my Chakra signature, I only spent two days in the academy the first day and graduation."

"The other days it was Mizu Bunshins with other henge'd Mizu Bunshins becoming random objects I also watched and studied everyone. How the academy teachers never found out is beyond me just proves they're not up to the job a role of the ninja is deception."

"Now I knew about your crystal ball so I countered it by having a Mizu Bunshin look like me while I trained in secret outside the village using Henge to get out unnoticed."

"I tried to follow your Will of Fire Bullshit, but why should I, I remember you saying that once I become a Genin that things would change and I wouldn't have to hide my abilities, of course, I suspected that you would go back on your word and you did just that."

"Oh one other thing I knew about the Kyūbi when I was five, she, yes Kyūbi is a She surprised me also. She trained me, also I can control two tails worth of Kyūbi's power, but I and she knows this I don't intend to use her all the time."

"You know Mizuki told me to learn a Jutsu from the scroll when I failed the last Genin exam and I did, I learned the Kage Bunshin, but I didn't stop there I copied them all down."

"Also I never did a single D-Ranked mission, again using a Kage Bunshin, neither you or my pathetic Sensei, Kakashi Hatake even noticed, how pathetic does that make you both, I'm smarter, Stronger, Faster, Cunning, Deceitful, Stealthy then you can possibly imagine."

"Again, I fooled you teme, I can only imagine seeing your face right about now, it would be so priceless like it was for everyone else when I beat Neji now that was funny I bet you never expected it, I'm certain nobody else did, and certainly not Neji with his fate bullshit he never expected to lose he doesn't understand that I control my own fate, nobody but me."

"One other major thing is I know who my parents are, at first when I found out who my dad was I was pissed, but after much thought, I realised why he did what he did, not that I particularly like it, But I could understand why you never told me."

"Iwa, they hate him for what he did during the 3rd great war, always knew he was badass but I know if they found out he had a son they'd come for me, I can understand that, but why not tell me about my mum Kushina Uzumaki."

"She was well known also but she wasn't as hated as my dad was, you should have told me Teme was you ever going to tell me, knowing you I doubt it, For that I hate you, you are stupid to think that keeping me weak would stop the Kyūbi from escaping, but your wrong you have no idea of the seal my dad placed on me and what it was designed to do, professor my ass."

"I know Jiraiya is my godfather and I hate him also, not once did that Teme visit me not even leaving me a scroll to help me get better, never visiting me to check on me, no he did fucking nothing for that I hate him."

"Then there is Kakashi Hatake, I remember him from when he was in ANBU, when I heard he would be my Sensei, well I'll admit I was sceptical, whether he would be a good sensei or not, it turns out he was a bad one no a terrible one."

"I was not surprised when he only focused on that pathetic loser Sasuke Uchiha shoving his cock up Sasuke's ass just like the rest of this village how utterly pathetic."

"What was that at the Chūnin Exams, pushing his match to the end you'd never do it with me or anyone else but it's the Uchiha, so I'm not surprised but back to Hatake he's pathetic."

"That teme also knew who my parents were just like Jiraiya, and although I never expected him to focus on me he could have been a better Sensei after his father died my parents took him in he pretty much became like a son to them."

"So in a way, he should have been an older brother to me, but no he neglected me and Sakura, not that I needed his help at all but it would have been nice to get something from him, but NO nothing."

"For that I hate him, only two people are precious to me the Ichiraku's, what you did is make me a laughing stock and for that, I can't forgive you EVER."

"I guess my final fuck you, to you is getting you to sign that form I gave you a resignation form, of course, I placed a seal over it so you saw something else not what it actually was, It was my final fuck you to you and Konoha."

"I have no intention of returning here so FUCK YOU TEME, I'm leaving right now no longer will I be this villages punching bag or tool, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze you senile old fool I am not this villages prisoner."

Naruto then turns around and leaves he heads towards the main gate he sees it's empty that's stupid he wonders where the guards are but hardly cares probably slacking off, makes his escape easier.

He's not far from the front gate when he hears his name and sighs he knows who that voice belongs to and he groans '_Just great what does she want._'

He turns around and sees Sakura looking at him "Where are you going Naruto."

Naruto scoffs "Why do you care Its none of your business."

"But you're leaving why."

He just rolls his eyes "I'm leaving this village Sakura, I've had enough of living a lie nobody knows the real me, you see me as a loudmouth, weakling but that was all an act, nothing you know of me was ever true, I've trained my body since I was five years old, I'm not even really a Genin I'm probably close to a Chūnin, or maybe even a Jōnin, not even the Hokage knew my true skills."

She looks at Naruto in shock "Your lying."

Naruto just scoffs again and starts to walk away before stopping and turning around "Believe what you want but it's all a lie anyway everything I have ever done was a lie, I have no attachments to this village, Living here has been hell well soon I'll be free."

She looks sad remembering his outburst at Inari "What about liking me."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Why would you ask me that Sakura, you only give a shit about your pathetic Sasuke-kun, I bet you've forgotten that you used to be bullied years ago."

She looks confused "What does me being bullied have to do with anything."

Naruto just stares at her '_For being so smart your rather dumb._' "It has everything to do with it, your precious Sasuke-kun was the one that bullied you and it was always me saving your ass, and now you like that teme."

She looks down thinking in shock '_Could it be true, could I have forgotten this it can't be true._' "Your lying he wouldn't do that."

Naruto shrugs "Whatever, like I said I don't care, I'm leaving after all not my problem what you do, but I have to say I did like you, that was true but now I don't know, you show promise as a Kunoichi with your perfect Chakra control, you could be whatever you want to be a Medic-nin anything."

"BUT and that's a big BUT, you don't even care though, all you care about is gaining the teme's attention so do whatever the hell you want with the rest of your life."

He watches her for a reply and receives nothing so he continues "Say you ended up with that loser would you be happy being in a loveless relationship only being used as a baby factory because I know Sasuke doesn't give a shit about you he belittles you and yet you continue trying to gain his attention."

"His goal is to kill his pathetic brother Itachi, and all he wants is power and he'll leave to join Orochimaru, just like Orochimaru said he would after he gave him that Hickey. I know all girls want to love and be loved by the person they're with and I'm sure your no different."

She finally answers and she's shocked "He can change and he won't join Orochimaru."  
Naruto rolls his eyes "You don't know the teme at all Sakura, not once has he ever said anything nice about you it's because he hates you, everything about you and always will."

She looks into Naruto's eyes, gone is the happy loudmouth Naruto she knew now it's a cold Naruto, just by looking at those eyes and she's starting to doubt herself "But Sasuke can change I can change him."

He just laughs "Sakura you are so naïve, Sasuke belittles you, calls you weak and annoying, maybe you forgot about him bullying you as I said earlier, but he sure didn't, he doesn't see you as anything, to him your a clanless nobody a Kunoichi with no talent and you've not shown him anything to prove otherwise."

She looks shocked "But, but."

He smirks "Again I don't care If you believe me at all, as I said I think you show potential but as I also said I'm leaving but I do have something I want you to do, when you meet that joke of a Sensei and Jiraiya, ask our joke of a sensei who he is if he's not with him.."

"Tell Hatake that I know who my parents are, now why I'm telling you this is because he knew my parents they became like second parents to him and yet their son he treats like shit and would rather shove his cock up Sasuke's ass."

"Then I want you to tell him I have no respect for him and my parents would be disgusted with him, in other words, tell him to drop dead, now Jiraiya tell him I also know my parents and he knew them also, oh and he's also my godfather."

"For 12 years he never once came to visit me I know he's this villages spymaster, but 12 years and nothing not even checking up on his so-called godson once, not even thinking to leave me with a scroll to help me improve, no I got nothing from him and he expects me to be OK with that he's dead wrong I only met him by accident."

"Also tell him that training with him for a month was the worst month of my life if I could, I'd erase that memory from my brain, just like Hatake I have no respect for him and he can also drop dead, have you got all that."

Sakura who's listened to this can't believe how different Naruto is, he's not the Naruto she knew but he also said what she knew about him was fake, it's hard to get a reading on him, and now to actually want people to drop dead is shocking and can't believe it and she's crying.

Naruto watches her and then walks up to her and wipes her tears from her cheek "People pick on you because of your forehead, Ino calls you forehead either as an insult to you because of your stupid rivalry or because she's trying to be funny, but you do have a charming forehead Sakura."

"The reason I never said this to you personally was because you would have hit me not that you haven't before, I know you hate your forehead, it's why you were bullied after all, but it holds your amazing brain, as I said you could be whatever you want to be if only you focus on your career."

He then surprised her by actually kissing her on the forehead. Sakura is completely shocked but she does blush nobodies ever done anything like that before other than her parents. Naruto also can't believe he did that either, he notices that she has her eyes closed and she has a blush on her cheeks he actually finds it cute.

He then looks at her lips he doesn't know why he does it but he kisses her on the lips only a quick kiss but just before he's about to pull away he's surprised when she actually kisses him back.

It's only for a second though before he pulls away she still has her eyes closed so he quickly reminds her. "Don't forget to tell Hatake and Jiraiya about what I told you, now goodbye Sakura-chan."

Sakura is still in shock not only did he kiss her on the forehead which she loved by the way plus her inner self was going crazy saying how romantic it was but he also kissed her on the lips, again her inner self egging her on to kiss him back so she did not that she knows why, again she loved it, it just felt right for some reason.

When his lips left hers she was sad for some reason she licks her lips but is still in shock and has her eyes closed she then heard him remind her of what to say to Kakashi and this Jiraiya person, she hears him say Goodbye to her so she quickly opens her eyes but he's already gone.

A stray tear comes down her eye this is a lot to take in, Naruto is not who she thought he was she then suddenly remembered being bullied and remembered a blond boy saving her she remembered his eyes beautiful Blue eyes just like Naruto's.

She starts to cry fully this time as she remembers how Naruto was with her when they were teammates and how much of a bitch she was to him it only makes it worse for her.

She runs to the gate and looks around but sees nothing all she sees is fog that reminds her of what Zabuza did she starts to sob again and whispers "Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry."

She turns around and runs back to her house still crying remembering Naruto, and that he was never mean to her well until a few minutes ago, but he was only trying to get her to see sense, even if he was acting before.

Then she thinks about what he said before he left, maybe what he said may have been true also, Sasuke has never said anything nice to her not once but Naruto did.


	4. Finally Free

**Caged Fox Part 4 Finally Free**

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you're enjoying this story so far it's similar to The Cunning Fox but it changes quickly. What I will be doing in this story is different than normal as I will be separating each chapter either being from Naruto or Sakura's POV. This chapter will focus on Naruto with the next Sakura, also although this chapter will go over what he does after leaving the next chapter will take place at the exact same time.**

**Kyūbi Talking/Jutsu's**

_**'Naruto Talking to Kyūbi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

_'Inner Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

After surprising himself by kissing Sakura and reminding her about what he wants her to tell those two pathetic jerks his godfather Jiraiya, and his lame ass Sensei, Kakashi Hatake he ran off as soon as he reached the main gate he did some handsigns and created the Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu), just like Zabuza did.

He then ran off creating several Kage Bunshins and then sends them off in several directions to confuse any would-be followers.

He hopes Sakura isn't foolish enough to follow him he sent a clone back to knock her unconscious if she is foolish enough to follow, the clone saw her arrive at the gate but didn't leave, he saw her mouth whisper something before turning around and leaving he then dispelled.

Naruto got the memory and was relieved she didn't follow him he'd rather she didn't become a Missing-nin. He keeps on travelling through the night and reaches a village at dawn and puts up a Henge it's still early and there isn't much open so he heads to the only food stand open and gets some breakfast.

After that he looks around the small village he finds a Ninja clothes shop and heads inside he looks around and finds a great look for him (Ninja shoes from Shippuden) he then finds ANBU pants and gets six pairs of them.

He continues looking and finds muscle shirts with no sleeves he gets six in Black, Navy Blue, Dark Green, Dark Red, Dark Grey and Dark Purple.

He then grabs some fingerless gloves and a few Poncho's in the same colours as his muscle shirts, the ponchos also have hoods also. He grabs a Skull Bandanna and uses it to cover his lower face. He pays for it all and changes into the all Black version before leaving, luckily the owner isn't a ninja.

As soon as he leaves the shop he heads into a supermarket and grabs as much food as he can before leaving the village once he leaves he torches his disgusting Orange jumpsuits, the last time he'll ever wear that joke of a jumpsuit.

After leaving the village he continues moving, after several hours his clones finally dispel it seems so far nobodies come after him but it's only a matter of time Sakura should have informed them by now and they would have sent out search parties or maybe not he did have that senile old sign his release so who knows what will happen.

He isn't sure where he is at first, until he stops at a bridge and almost passes it before stopping and backtracking he goes back to the bridge and smirks "The Great Naruto Bridge huh, so the drunk man named it after me, I wonder how they're doing, can I trust them not to rat me out though."

He heads across the bridge though he still can't believe how massive the bridge is when he enters the village, he quickly uses a Henge again if anyone came here knowing the village sees him as a Hero they would know he's been here and that's something he doesn't want.

He sees several people around he remembers a lot of them from his last time being here. It seems the village is doing better now Gatō's dead that makes him happy, he heads first to Haku and Zabuza's grave he sees Zabuza's sword Kubikiribōchō and smirks "Maybe I'll take that can't have it getting rusty I'm sure no brows won't mind."

He stops at the graves and smiles "Hey Haku, I'm back, when you asked me if I had any precious people I lied to you, well sort of, Sakura I like her still, still can't believe I actually kissed her though, she even kissed me back that was a shock, it felt nice though, although I have no idea if it will change her, wouldn't hold my breath."

"I'm not who I pretended to be I had to act like an idiot only occasionally showing off my true skills well mostly during the invasion, but I'm finally free now, free from Konoha and now I can be who I really am, might even join the rebellion in Kirigakure, could be fun, although maybe not straight away, have to visit Uzushiogakure first, we'll meet again when I die."

He turns to Zabuza "Hey No brows, would have loved to fight you with everything I had but I had to act like a joke you can watch me from hell I suppose unless you got into Heaven somehow, no doubt Haku pulled some strings right, anyways I'm taking your sword Kubikiribōchō no point in leaving it to get rusty right and I'll make you proud, laters No brows."

He pulls the sword from the ground and lifts it up "Wow, quite heavy, won't be my main weapon but I'll use it in Kirigakure." He then seals it up in a scroll and then leaves, he walks around for a bit not sure if he should visit the old fool or not, but decides he might as well.

After walking for a little while he stops outside Tazuna's house he knocks on the door and it's opened by Tsunami, she looks at Naruto confused "Can I help you."

Naruto notices he's still using the Henge so drops it. Because Naruto's dressed differently she still doesn't recognise him at first then Naruto chuckles and removes his hood and bandanna covering his lower mouth. It still seems she doesn't recognise him, so he just tells her "It's me Naruto Uzumaki."

She smiles "Naruto-kun, oh wow, you look different I like it, Orange really looked wrong on you."  
Naruto nods "Yea, tell me about it, I'll tell you all about it, is Tazuna here."

She nods "Yes, so is Inari, come in, come in, I'll make some tea."

He smiles "Sure tea sounds good."

She steps to the side and Naruto enters. They both head inside and Tazuna who's playing cards with Inari looks up he wonders who this blonde kid is. Inari looks up also "Who's that mum."  
Tsunami smiles at Naruto then her father and son "This is Naruto-kun."

Inari's eyes open wide in shock then he stands up and hugs Naruto "Nii-san."

Naruto at first hated the brat but he's not that bad "Hey Inari."

Tazuna chuckles "Nice look kid so much better than that Orange get up."

Naruto also chuckles "Couldn't agree more got some news for you, what you saw before was fake, It was all an act, I'm not that weakling you all saw, nobody knew the real me nobody in Konoha, not even the Hokage."

Tazuna seems confused "But why was it all an act."

Naruto sighs and tells them everything (Minus him being a Jinchūriki) there all shocked and kind of disgusted. Tazuna shakes his head "That is disgusting how can this Hokage force you to be weak."

Naruto shrugs "Doesn't matter I trained in secret so their plans failed for me, and now I'm free."  
Tsunami places down some cups full of tea before turning to Naruto "By the way you're talking it was like your saying you were a prisoner in the village."

Naruto nods "To me, that's what it seemed like, the village wanted me to remain weak, as I said at first I just thought it was until I graduated, but deep down I knew they wanted me to remain that way forever, I had no real attachments in Konoha."

The three of them look sad for Naruto it was like he was trapped in a place and nothing was real, they all look at each other before Tazuna looks at Naruto "So you had no attachments at all, nobody who cared about you, no friends, from what I saw you liked that teammate of yours that pink haired girl what was her name Saka something."

At first Naruto says nothing, as he looks deep down and thinks about everyone in Konoha, was anyone close to him his teammates certainly wasn't, even if he liked Sakura, Iruka was an annoyance, Jiraiya was a joke, the Ichiraku's were nice to him but not that precious, no to answer there question nobody was precious to him nobody will miss him.

He looks up "There is nobody in Konoha I have attachments with all they saw was the fake me, nobody knew the real me, as for Sakura, he blushes "Well I liked her but she liked that loser Uchiha so I was wasting my time to begin with, although she knows everything about me was a lie, she saw me leaving, and tried to stop me."

"I never hurt her or anything, I got angry with her because the person she likes used to bully her when she was younger and I'd always stop them, she hates her forehead that's why she was bullied so much." He scratches his head "I kissed her forehead and don't ask why I did it."

Tsunami smiles "You kissed her forehead how sweet did she like it."

Naruto blushes and nods "Yeah it looked like she did."

She giggles "And?"

Naruto looks at her confused "What do you mean and."

She grins "Well is that all you kissed."

Naruto groans "Is that all females think about."

She giggles "Girls love to gossip so."

He nods "Yeah.." He again scratches his head "I kissed her on the lips, again I didn't know why I did that either."

She squeals like a little girl "Oh that's so romantic did she kiss back." Naruto just nods and she giggles "So maybe she does like you."

Naruto shrugs. "Well it doesn't matter anyway I left and I'm not going back."

She nods "Well that's a shame you'd make a cute couple."

Naruto just rolls his eyes and they just drink there tea but Tsunami keeps doing childish kissing noises Naruto just ignores her and then she starts preparing lunch. After they've all eaten Naruto's decided his next move.

He smiles "Well I've enjoyed this little reunion" He looks at Tsunami "Not the teasing part, but I've figured out my next two objectives firstly to visit Uzushiogakure, hopefully, learn something about my clan then after that I'm going to join the rebellion in Kiri might have some fun there."

They all look shocked none know about Uzushiogakure well Tazuna's heard of it but joining the rebellion is dangerous for someone his age. Inari's thinking along similar lines because he sees Naruto as a brother figure and Tsunami's worried also because of his age.

Tazuna looks at his daughter then back at Naruto "Are you sure about the joining the rebellion part I mean your only 12 shouldn't you, I don't know grow stronger before you join a war that has nothing to do with you."

Naruto chuckles "Yes, I'm sure of exactly what I'm doing, I'm not joining the rebellion straight away first I'll have to find this Uzushiogakure then search everything if I find anything like a secret base or something I'll learn everything only once I've learned everything only then will I join the rebellion."

They all nod they don't seem happy but at least he's not rushing straight in he's going to learn about his clan and then he's going to join a war that has nothing to do with him.

He stays there for the rest of the day and stays in the same room he shared with Sasuke, at least he's alone this time he never said anything but Sasuke snored and he just wanted to toss him out of the window now he can sleep in peace without staying up hearing snoring.

The next day he wakes up and has breakfast with Tazuna and his family. Once they've all finished, he gets passed some lunches from Tsunami for his journey.

He thanks her for the food then tells her, Tazuna, and Inari to keep him being here a secret, he tells them that only the three of them saw him without his Henge he tells them that he planned for his eventual departure from Konoha but it all depends if they will ignore it or not so with nobody seeing him it will be harder for anyone coming after him to know he was here, they all nod promising him they won't say a thing.

After that conversation, Tazuna tells him where Uzushiogakure was saying he visited it there when he was a kid. Naruto thanks him and his family again before he quickly leaves Wave country.

As he heads in the direction that Tazuna told him about he thinks on what he told Tsunami about Sakura, he blushes about the kiss on her forehead and the lips, just the thought brings a blush to his cheeks he just shakes his head and continues on, ignoring it as it was probably just a moment of weakness for her and she will continue to focus on that Uchiha-teme.

He keeps on travelling through the trees stopping every few hours to take a little break and have some of the food Tsunami made him. He grins at the amazing taste one things for sure she's a great cook.

He's been travelling for a few days he stays in a village every second day using a Henge from people he's seen on the road, he never stays in a village longer then a day most times he travels throughout the day only sleeping, and is usually gone before everyone else wakes up.

If he's in a village for a while he creates several Kage Bunshins and uses a Henge on them to gather information it would be good to know if anyone's looking for him so far he's been lucky but then again there was an invasion and probably can't spare a retrieval team for him.

He knows eventually they will come looking he's the villages Jinchūriki after all, and he's a weapon to them and that just pisses him off even more, they don't see him as a human being, no they see him as a weapon.

He knows he's not far from Uzushiogakure now, but he also knows he will have to get passage on a boat or he could just run across the water but it will be tiring. Another thing he does when he enters villages is watching everyone their mannerisms the body language.

Another thing he can use is advanced senses he can smell the aftershave or perfume from the villagers, it will be easier to know if he's being followed not that he can't sense everyone but he can never be too careful.

When he reaches the harbour of the town he uses a different Henge then he used when he entered the village he hid first though, he paid to get aboard and then went down below he created several clones and made them Henge into objects to monitor everyone.

Some people would think he's being paranoid but it's one of the teachings he got from Orochimaru's notes and it's something he's always used. Before he went below deck he was informed by the captain that he'd arrive at Uzushiogakure in four hours.

Four hours later he's informed by one of the sailors that they'd arrived at Uzushiogakure. Naruto thanked the sailor and went on deck the boat wasn't actually at the edge as the captain informed them that around the island there are whirlpools so actually docking at Uzushiogakure is near impossible.

Naruto didn't mind and jumped overboard and ran across the water, the sailors were shocked the captain who's dealt with ninjas before just shrugged and they continued on there way.

Naruto watches the whirlpools for any changes and after watching closely he notices an anomaly so as soon as the whirlpool in front of him vanishes he rushes towards the beach he barely makes it onto the beach before the whirlpool that vanished earlier reappears.

Naruto watches them and smirks "A pretty cool defensive precaution must have been a pain for there enemies if they attacked here."

He turns away from the beach and heads into Uzushiogakure, he sees the ruins it makes him sad he's never been here before and wonders what it would have been like before it was destroyed, maybe it looked like Konoha this was where his mum was born.

For the next hour he looks around Uzushiogakure but other then ruins he finds nothing maybe they never left anything, maybe the people who attacked Uzushiogakure took everything, it seems like there's nothing else to do but leave and keep travelling, at least he got to see Uzushiogakure once it was the village where his clan was from.

As he's walking back to the beach Kyūbi decides to talk to her container **Naruto-kun, there are things here you just haven't found it yet.**

Naruto stops and looks around '_**Kyūbi-chan, there is nothing here what are you seeing that I'm not.**_'

**Naruto-kun, channel chakra into your eyes.**

Naruto does as Kyūbi said and looks around '_**OK, I don't see anything.**_'

**Head back into the village baka.**

Naruto ignores the insult and does as Kyūbi asked and heads back into the village, he looks around at first he doesn't see anything then he sees it a large chakra seal leading away from the village, Naruto follows the signature until he arrives at a wall it's a memorial stone just like they had in Konoha maybe every village has one.

As he looks closely he sees a seal in front of the names a place to put your hand he stops and places his hand where asked and sees nothing, then he channels chakra again into his eyes and smirks "My clan really loved seals huh, I wonder if there's anything else like blood or something."  
**Only one way to find out Naruto-kun, prick your fingers and thumb and place it where asked, I can sense dried blood so someone tried this before go ahead.**

Naruto does as asked and at first nothing happens then he hears a sound and the memorial stone moves backwards and he sees stone steps there's dust around so nobodies been here for a long time still as there were traces of blood whatever was down there could very well be gone.

**Well, nothing else to do Naruto-kun, head down there.**

Naruto just nods and looks around but senses nobody so he heads down the stairs wondering what will be down there although he's hoping there actually is something if there wasn't it would be painful and annoying that someone could have stolen whatever down there.

He actually smirks at the Uzumaki's plan, hiding something at a memorial stone. There's a lot of stairs with torches lighting every few seconds when he finally gets to the bottom another boulder moves under the ground.

He continues moving and comes out into a sort of massive room although it looks like a library there are scrolls everywhere he smirks "Now that's what I'm talking about."

**There's more Naruto-kun keep moving.**

Naruto nods and heads into another room and sees it's a training area he grins he leaves the room and sees another room so heads into that once he enters he finds a bedroom with an on suite bathroom that has a shower and grins.

He leaves the bedroom and sees one more room he heads over and sees it's a kitchen, that's good but without food, it would be pointless he looks around and grins and sees another seal on the wall he pricks his thumb and places it on the wall and it moves and he finds a pantry.

At first glance it's empty then he sees on the shelves scrolls he grabs the first scroll and opens it and there's sealed food he grins "Wow all this food how does it stay in date is there some kind of special seal in the scrolls that keep the food fresh this stuff should have gone off years ago going by the dust everywhere."

**The Uzumaki clan were masters of seals expect anything in regards to your clan**

'_**I'm really liking my clan a lot they seemed so cool.**_'

Kyūbi hears the sadness in Naruto's speech and sighs **They were a great clan Naruto-kun, they may be gone but remember you are an Uzumaki there clan lives on in you.**

Naruto smirks '_**Thanks Kyūbi-chan, your right I will bring back my awesome clan.**_'

**Maybe that pink haired teammate of yours can help you revive the clan, I could sense her hormones she loved that kiss and I know you like her and she knows you do.**

Naruto groans '_**Not you too, I had enough of this from Tsunami-chan.**_'

After checking out all the contents of the scroll and puts it all back in and then leaves the room foods all covered now he heads back to the library and starts checking the scrolls. He creates several Kage Bunshins and tells them to start reading the ones that contain Jutsu's, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu styles he sends them to the training area.

He sends more to the pantry to get some food and start cooking some lunch. Naruto grabs a scroll and groans he glances through it and sees the Uzumaki laws interesting he creates another clone and gives it the scroll.

He then sees a section labelled Fūinjutsu and smiles and grabs one of the scrolls and smiles **Kit, your clan were Fūinjutsu specialists as an Uzumaki you should get it quite quickly.**  
'_**I hope so too, I guess we'll find out if I'm a natural at it also.**_'

**Knowing that you absorb everything like a sponge I'm sure you'll get this down just like everything else you do.**

Naruto doesn't reply but Kyuubi knows he understands. After several more hours the foods ready so he starts eating while his clones continue reading the scrolls.

He grins as he's eating and watching his clones '_**Well Kyūbi-chan, this is great I get to learn everything in peace and quiet no annoying villagers calling me demon child and that crap, just me and clones becoming even more awesome, A great decision coming here don't you think.**_'

**Of course Naruto-kun, I agree with you freedom from that hellhole, free from hearing about that pathetic Uchiha and his arrogance and superiority complex issues, and his fangirls glad you don't hear them any more, but I know you will miss Sakura-chan, now won't you I can't believe you kissed her and that she kissed you back.**

Naruto ignores her but he hears laughing in his head sometimes he really hates Kyūbi. Weeks go by he's put on more weight (Muscle) He's found Uzumaki Weight seals there great and better then what they sold in Konoha.

He's learned the Uzumaki style's in Tai, and Kenjutsu, learned every Uzumaki Clan Jutsu adding more Jutsu's to his already large repertoire of Jutsu's. It seems the Uzumaki's even wrote down Jutsu's of enemies again great news for him.

By the end of the month, everything in the library has been learned thanks to his Kage Bunshins of course, if he didn't have those he'd be here for months maybe even a year.

With Uzushiogakure done with he packs up he found a Sword wrapped up in silk on a podium he found it after a week of being there so many seals all over the place he loved his clan but damn did they have to seal up everything everywhere. Kyūbi just laughed when he said that.

He knows where he's going first, but he'll take the long route it might be a good idea to find out what's been happening since he's been in the hidden Uzumaki base, he sent clones off in all directions there jobs were to listen and watch everyone and to only dispel if anything was important each clone was followed by another one to dispel the other to continue keeping tabs.

After another month he'd gained some Intel, Jiraiya the old pervert had found Tsunade and she'd returned to become the Godaime Hokage, although from some of the villagers he'd overheard them say she was forced into it by being threatened that she'd become a Missing-nin if she didn't return that amused him not that he really cared that much.

The fact she was threatened pissed him off, though he knows he could be classed as one himself so he should be careful. He's also been notified by clones that Ninjas have been searching for him but the search for the moment has been called off. Good for him but only for now.

He'd also heard of something else that caused him to be more watchful of his surroundings and that was about the Akatsuki, a group of S-Ranked Missing-nin's, so out of his league right now, he doesn't know what they want but from what his clone learned from a villager in one village two people matching the Akatsuki's description was looking for him by name.

They must have thought that he left the village with Jiraiya well it was Jiraiya's intention so it brings up something interesting and that's a possible spy in Konoha relaying information to the Akatsuki.

Whatever's the case it's not his problem as they would have no information on him that's reliable not even Kabuto during the Chūnin exams had his proper skills, so the Akatsuki would have no idea either. Well, that's the least of his worries right now as he's just entered Kirigakure next step find the rebels and join him.

He will also be able to use his new Seal a much more powerful Henge that can change its appearance by forcing Chakra into his body making him a Kamereon (Chameleon.)


	5. Sakura's Resolve

**Caged Fox Part 5 Sakura's Resolve**

**A/N: Hey everyone, as I said on my last chapter the chapters, will change from Naruto to Sakura this one will focus on Sakura and this is the start of Sakura's wake up call and resolve to change the talk with Jiraiya and Kakashi on Naruto's behalf. This will take place at the same time as the last chapter.**

**Kyūbi Talking/Jutsu's**

_**'Naruto Talking to Kyūbi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

_'Inner Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Sakura sits up in bed, she thought a lot during the night she climbs out of her bed and looks in the mirror she looks a mess she cried a lot before she finally fell asleep luckily her mother didn't bother her that wouldn't have been good for her.

She quickly gets dressed she needs to find Kakashi-sensei and this Jiraiya person, she needs to inform them of Naruto's message, she leaves the house she'll speak to her mum when she gets back, she has no idea where either will be so just looking around the village will have to do.

She's been searching for over two hours when she finally finds Kakashi-sensei and some old man with a weird hairstyle talking so she starts to walk towards them.

Kakashi rubs his chin "So you haven't found Naruto, he should be home if he's not at home he'd either be training or at Ichiraku's eating he pretty much mainlines Ramen."

Jiraiya sighs "No he wasn't at home and from what I saw he never slept in his bed and I went to this Ichiraku's the owner said he hasn't seen him since the Hokage's funeral, I guess I'll start checking the training grounds."

Kakashi then sees Sakura approaching them and is confused she seems different her eyes are puffy like she's been crying Sasuke must have turned her down again but it's a bit early and they weren't supposed to meet up today.

Jiraiya seems to notice Kakashi's distraction and looks over his shoulder and sees a girl with Pink hair must be one of Kakashi's students.

Sakura finally stops beside them "You must be Jiraiya correct."

Kakashi looks at Sakura "Why would you ask that Sakura."

Jiraiya just pats Kakashi on the shoulder "It's OK, yes Sakura is it, I am Jiraiya why do you ask."  
She sighs "I was given a message from Naruto."

Jiraiya looks confused and also curious as he hasn't found him yet "A message from Naruto have you seen him."

She nods "Yesterday, You won't find him he left the village yesterday." Kakashi and Jiraiya look shocked so she continues. "He told me some things before he left he told me that the Naruto you knew was a fake, he hid his true abilities from everyone, he said not even the Hokage knew how strong he was, he said he's not even a Genin he said he's probably close to a Chūnin or maybe even a Jōnin."

"He said other things, he hates the village, he said training with you Jiraiya for the month before the finals was one of the worst months of his life, he hates you both, because he knows who his parents are and hates you both for keeping it from him."

"He knows your his godfather and the fact you never once visited him you never once left a scroll for him or checked up on him, he knew you were the Spymaster but you didn't do anything."

She sighs "It means he hates you more than anyone, and I don't blame him for hating you, you could have done more but I'm not trying to argue with you because I could have done more also, I was mean to him but yet he always stuck by me even when he really shouldn't have."

She then looks at Kakashi "He said you were his father's student but you did nothing he said his parents took you in and became second parents to you, yet you treated him like shit, and although I hate to say something so vulgar he said you would rather shove your cock up Sasuke's arse then train me and him, not that he needed training It seems, I can tell there was more but he had things to do and places to be."

"He said his parents would be disgusted with both of you, he said if he could erase his memory of training with Jiraiya he would, he said he hopes you both drop dead."

She wipes her eyes "I have no idea where he went he created that Hidden Mist Jutsu thing that Zabuza used against us well it must have been him, he said he's fooled everyone and how he's finally free, well I gave you his message I'll be going now."

Kakashi and Jiraiya are speechless not believing what she said, could Naruto really have hidden everything from everyone even the Sandaime for seven years. Kakashi looks up after hearing everything he's shocked and also disappointed in himself "OK, Sakura, You go and rest, meet up tomorrow OK, let Sasuke know also."

Sakura looks at Kakashi "Tell him yourself, I've had enough of his treatment of me, I'm changing from this moment on, I will make Naruto proud of me he said I could be whatever I choose to be so I won't let him down."

She then walks off not waiting for a reply and Kakashi and Jiraiya look at each other, Jiraiya sighs "Well this sucks, I really did fuck up didn't I, if he left here last night and used that Hidden Mist Jutsu he could be anywhere, we have no idea of his skills strength or anything else, he's an enigma and also a dangerous individual, he's a Jinchūriki holding the Kyūbi after all."

Kakashi sighs "We both messed up Jiraiya, and maybe she's right, Minato-sensei and Lady Kushina would be disgusted with me, I should have treated him like a little brother I know they would have wanted that, it also rained last night so his scent will be long gone."

Jiraiya nods "I agree, I could try and reverse summoning him."

Kakashi nods "Then do it."

Jiraiya tries to do it but nothing happens he looks at Kakashi "Somehow he's blocking it, do you think he's planned to leave for a while he could have found a way to block a reverse summoning."

He does some hand signs and grabs the toad contract and looks shocked "Well that's interesting he's somehow removed himself from the contract, that explains it, if she was right and he hated training with me then he must have figured out how to remove himself from the contract, let's go to his apartment, maybe we will find some clues."

Meanwhile, back with Sakura has returned to her house she sees her mum in the kitchen, Mebuki looks up "Oh your back, did you get things sorted, wait your eyes have you been crying."

Sakura nods "Yes I did sort my task out, and yes I've been crying since last night."

Mebuki seems confused and she gets Sakura to sit down she quickly does and Mebuki plates up some breakfast and places it in front of Sakura.

Sakura looks at her breakfast and remembers her diet and groans "Mum can I have some more."  
Mebuki seems shocked "But what about your diet, didn't you want to diet for Sasuke."

Sakura groans "Not any more, I have come to realise that Sasuke isn't worth it any more."

Mebuki puts some more food on Sakura's plate then sits down next to her daughter "What's going on dear, you usually talk non stop about Sasuke why the sudden change."

Sakura at first says nothing and wonders just how to answer what happened with Naruto last night, he really gave her a wake-up call not to mention the kiss on her forehead and her lips. She touches her lips and blushes.

Mebuki raises and eyebrow Sakura always talks about Sasuke and now she's saying she's giving up on him there must be a reason why.

Sakura finally answers "Mum, you know my other teammate Naruto Uzumaki." When her mum nods she continues "He left the village last night, everything anyone knew about him was lies not even the Hokage knew the real Naruto, he said he was living a lie and now he's free."  
Mebuki's shocked "You mean he ran away, he's become a Missing-nin, was it him who's changed you." '_For the better, I might add._'

Sakura shrugs "I don't know if he cares about being a Missing-nin, and yes he gave me a wake-up call, '_Not to mention kissing me._' He told me I have great Chakra control, he said I could be whatever I want to be, I want to change I've been thinking all last night and I am weak, I neglected my training for someone who treats me like shit and the one person who didn't, actually tried to get me to focus on my career."

She sighs "Even when I treated him like shit he wouldn't give up on me always congratulating me and I want to make him proud and do what he wants me to be."

Mebuki smiles "I'm guessing there is something else going by you touching your lips and blushing."  
Sakura again blushes "Do you remember years ago I used to be bullied." When Mebuki nods she smiles "Well Naruto told me who it was who bullied me, it was Sasuke, and I was always saved by a blond boy, it was Naruto, I was able to remember some of the memories, and he was right it was Sasuke and some other Uchiha's kids, It explains why he never treated me like an equal to him everyone was beneath him."

Mebuki's shocked "Sasuke was the bully who always made you cry." Sakura nods and Mebuki sighs "I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura shrugs "It's OK, I was picked on because of my forehead but Naruto-kun said that I had a charming forehead, he said it holds my amazing brain, as I said earlier he said I could be whatever I wanted to be if only I focused on your career."

Mebuki chuckles "Well that was nice of him."

Sakura smiles "He then kissed my forehead."

Mebuki smirks "Well did you like the feeling."

Sakura nods and blushes "I did then he surprised me again he, kissed me on the lips because I was still shocked and I kissed him back, then he reminded me to talk to Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya before he said goodbye."

Mebuki hugs her daughter "Well did you like it, what are you going to do though he's left."

Sakura looks at her mum then blushes and smiles "Yes I really did like it and I want to train as hard as I can then I want to find Naruto-kun. Mum, can you teach me medical Jutsu, Naruto-kun said with my chakra control I would be able to do medical Jutsu's, He believes I can do it so I will."

Mebuki watches her daughter and is proud of her, she's never hated Naruto she's not as stupid as some of the villagers but she's proud that Naruto's inspired her daughter to improve '_Thank you Naruto_'

"OK, Sakura I will start you on medical training now eat up then we will go to the hospital and I'll show you the steps to take, is that all you want to do."

Sakura thinks for a while as she eats '_What else could I do, maybe Genjutsu, I'm not bad at it, maybe I could learn this I wonder if I could speak to Kurenai-sensei maybe, I wonder if I could get some Taijutsu training even if Naruto's gone would Kakashi suddenly change and train me._' "Hey, mum do you know any good Taijutsu users."

Mebuki thinks "What about your sensei, Kakashi, shouldn't he be teaching you."

Sakura groans "No, he cares more about Sasuke then either me or Naruto-kun, so no I need someone else."

Mebuki sighs "Well then I'm ashamed of Kakashi, he's one of the best Jōnin we have but to neglect two of his students means he's losing my respect."

Meanwhile, back with Jiraiya and Kakashi they've just left Naruto's apartment and found nothing which was frustrating for them. Jiraiya sighs "Well It seems I'll have to go without him I'll worry about him later on."

Kakashi nods "What will the council think of this."

Jiraiya shrugs "No idea what will happen well I've got to go."

Later on, Sakura's in the hospital her mum's showing her how to revive a fish she knows it will take time but her resolve is there she won't give up, she will only improve and when she sees Naruto again she will show him how great she can be.

Mebuki smiles "Once we have got this down I'll teach you a medical Jutsu called Shōsen No Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) this is a Jutsu that Medical-nin's use to heal people it's a typical Jutsu uses by Medical-nin's there are others also."

Sakura nods "Well I hope I can make you proud mum."

Mebuki smiles "I'm always proud of you Sakura, I'm so proud of what you've become."

Sakura gets a big smile on her face "Thanks, mum."

It's been two days since Naruto left, other then Kakashi, Sakura and Jiraiya nobody knows that Naruto's gone Sasuke's asked where he is but Kakashi's just said he's feeling unwell and will be back soon.

They're still coming to terms with the invasion and helping to rebuild Konoha there was a lot of destruction caused by Orochimaru's snakes and the ninjas.

Sakura's not yet been able to revive the fish but her mum taught her the Shōsen No Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) and it took her a few days to get the basics of the Jutsu but she hasn't yet learned it to risk attempting it yet, she's now walking through Konoha, Mebuki has a day off and has given Sakura some time off from training.

With her medical training coming along her next step is Genjutsu she sees Kurenai walking down the road so Sakura approaches her "Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai looks up "Oh hello Sakura-san, what can I do for you."

Sakura smiles "Well, I know your known as the Genjutsu mistress and I'm not so bad at it myself so I was wondering if there is any Genjutsu's you could possibly teach me if you have the time if not that's OK also."

Kurenai smiles "Kakashi's not known for many Genjutsu's."

Sakura remembers the only Genjutsu that Kakashi used on her the one of the bell test "There was one he used on me but I never thought to ask him to teach it to me."

Kurenai nods "Can you remember the name of the Jutsu."

Sakura starts to think "I can't remember exactly all I remember is I saw Sasuke full of Kunai and the drop dead but I don't know anything else."

Kurenai nods "I see that was the Magen: Narakumi No Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) (D-Ranked) I can teach it to you no problem, nobodies ever really asked me about Genjutsu, it's not one of the main Jutsu types with Tai and Ninjutsu being the more popular."

Sakura smiles "Well I have good Chakra control and have asked my mum to teach me Medical techniques she already taught me Shōsen No Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) but I haven't mastered it yet, plus I was good at them in the academy."

Kurenai smiles "Well that's very impressive Sakura-san, come with me, I'll teach you that Genjutsu, Magen: Narakumi No Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) (D-Ranked.)

Kurenai walks to one of the training grounds and Sakura follows her, once they get there Kurenai starts explaining about the Genjutsu she shows her the handsigns then tells Sakura to try it herself.

Kurenai then watches as Sakura starts to do the handsigns she knows that Sakura was the Kunoichi of the year and the smartest girl in the academy so she's impressed that someone is willing to learn as some people think that Genjutsu is a dying skill although, she'd disagree with that.

After a few hours, Sakura's not far off doing it but Kurenai has seen enough for the moment "Well done Sakura-san, you are a quick learner but you did say that you were a natural in the academy and with your chakra control you will learn these quickly like the Mystic palm you haven't mastered it but with more training you will."

Sakura smiles "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei, I was wondering if we could have a little Taijutsu match I want to improve everything."

Kurenai nods "Well I'm not the best at Taijutsu but sure let's see what you can do."

After a half hour of the spar, they stop Kurenai smiles "Not bad Sakura, of course, that is the Basic academy style you'd be at a disadvantage to a clansman who had their own style though."

Sakura nods "I understand Kurenai-sensei, I asked my mum if she knew anyone who could help me with a different style but she wasn't sure who to advise me on."

Kurenai rubs her chin thinking of who she knows when she hears "Well you don't have to look any further."

Sakura and Kurenai look behind them, Sakura remembers her from the Chūnin Exams. Anko smiles "So you're looking for a Taijutsu style, I remember you, you were that blond brats teammate, well I'm your new Sensei pinky, and I won't go easy on you are you ready."

Sakura nods "I-I-I'm ready Anko-sensei."

Anko laughs "Well I'm off on a mission now but will be back tomorrow by midday so find me here then."

Sakura nods "Hai, Anko-sensei."

The next day at midday Sakura appears at the training ground that Kurenai took her to yesterday, she sees Anko there eating Dango, the moment Anko sees Sakura approaching she jumps out of the tree and tosses the Dango stick into the tree like the others.

She then grins "OK pinky I saw your Taijutsu fight against Kurenai yesterday, for a starter style it's OK but as you don't seem to have a style and remain your academy style I'll have to change that."

Sakura nods "My names Sakura Haruno, Anko-sensei."

Anko just waves it off "Whatever, fine Sakura, now Kurenai has her strengths and her weaknesses and Taijutsu really is her weakness, I, on the other hand, am different, but I am curious isn't your Sensei, Kakashi, why hasn't he found you a style already."

Sakura clenches her fist and makes a face in anger, Anko notices and raises an eyebrow '_There's obviously a story behind her anger_' She's interested in training her, she spoke to Kurenai this morning and heard she has good chakra control plus she learned a Genjutsu in a few hours.

Sakura looks up "I'm guessing you saw my anger right" When Anko nods Sakura just nods "Well Kakashi-sensei, isn't all he's made to be, I and Naruto-kun were neglected by Kakashi-sensei, he only focuses on Sasuke, he doesn't really teach me or Naruto-kun anything."

Anko nods but she's also confused '_I thought she had a crush on that Uchiha boy but the venom in her voice when she mentions him means something has changed her mind, and I also heard she never liked that Naruto that much and now she's calling him Naruto-kun, but there's also sadness when she mentions him I haven't seen him lately either. Then there is Kakashi I expected more from him._'

"So Kakashi didn't teach you jack huh, well his loss my gain, now I have a question for you well a two-fold question I want the truth or you can turn your little ass around and find someone else you get me, pinky."

Sakura nods although she suspects it might be about Sasuke, and Naruto, Kakashi told her not to tell anyone about Naruto running away "Fine what do you want to know Anko-sensei."

Anko grins "OK firstly from all reports you were an Uchiha fangirl but the venom coming from your voice when you mentioned him seems like you've changed your tune care to explain why now remember you lie you walk your ass away."

Sakura sighs knowing her hunch was correct she knows she will have to tell her "I used to like Sasuke because everyone else did, I used to be picked on when I was younger because of my forehead so to fit in I went after Sasuke also, It got me nowhere the same with everyone else."

She looks down to the ground "I always wondered why until Naruto-kun made me remember that I used to be bullied and low and behold my tormentor was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, and some other Uchiha's, they used to pick on me and Naruto-kun always saved me."

She smiles then looks up "Somehow the appeal from him wore off, I started to think of all the harsh words he told me and I realised that he just wasn't worth it, all my attempts to gain his attention was wasted."

"Nobodies ever really complimented me, nobody ever believed in me other then my mum, well someone did, but I ignored him for so long, he told me I showed potential to be whatever I could be so I'm improving myself to make him proud of me but also for myself."

Anko raises an eyebrow she knows this girl isn't from a Clan so doesn't have any backing she wonders who this kid is who inspires her and maybe it's this Naruto kid which brings her onto her next question.

"OK that answers the first question now question two and again you know the consequences for lying and I work for the interrogation department so I know when people are lying, where is Naruto, he's not been seen for a few days someone of his reputation makes it hard to ignore when he suddenly just vanishes so where is he."

Sakura groans '_Shit I was right again, what do I do. I can't tell the truth what do I do._' "I'm sorry Anko-sensei but I've been forbidden to tell anyone you will have to ask Kakashi-sensei." She then starts to walk away although she was looking forward to learning a new Taijutsu style.

Anko nods whatever the reason is she'll help the girl the answer to her last question was all the motivation she needed to accept this girl. She's momentarily distracted and sees the girl leaving "Hey wait."

Sakura stops and turns around and just waits, Anko just smirks "You pass my test, get your ass back here and we will start with a spar, I watched the fight but actually being involved in the fight will give me a better understanding of your skills."

Sakura nods and walks back to Anko she sighs before getting into her stance ready she knows this will be tough she asked her mum about this woman and her mum was worried Anko is a Tokubetsu Jōnin and from what her mum says crazy as hell.

Sakura closes her eyes and focuses she won't give up she opens her eyes and Anko sees the determination in her eyes and grins '_Well that's what I like to see determination._'

After two long exhausting hours Sakura's on her knees she knew this wasn't going to be easy but nothing ever is '_I will get stronger than when I meet you again Naruto-kun you will see how much I've improved._'

Anko watches her on her knees she smirks at her new student and grins '_Not bad._' She sees Sakura pull herself to her feet she sees the sweat on her she's exhausted and she's covered in bruises but she has to commend her on not giving up, for a former fangirl she's impressed she's still raring to go.

Sakura looks at Anko her bodies in pain but she's determined to keep going Anko stands up from her fighting stance and smiles "That's enough for today, your exhausted and can barely stand and your in a lot of pain."

"I'll give you a day off to recover take that time to rest maybe go to the hot springs no physical training at all if you have missions with Kakashi then well do them but try and not overexert yourself, now go get some rest. Meet me here again in two days same time like today." Sakura nods and slowly leaves the training ground.

Not long after she's gone Kakashi jumps down from the tree "Did you have to push her so hard although I am curious why she's pushing herself so much, firstly learning medical skills from her mum, then Genjutsu training from Kurenai, and now Taijutsu with you."

Anko shrugs "Well now you decided to show yourself care to tell me where that Naruto kid has gone I know that girl seems to care for him but whenever she mentions him she gets sad has something happened to him."

Kakashi sighs "Why are you so curious why ask her those questions, to begin with." 

Anko grins "Because I like to know why someone who was a fangirl for years who's only focus was gaining the attention of that emo Uchiha on your team, has now done a 180 and now seems to get angry at the mere mention of him and wants to push herself because of what someone said to her which I'm guessing was Naruto correct."

Kakashi sighs just the mention of hearing Naruto's name makes it feel like he's been stabbed in the back, and there's nobody to blame but himself he should have done more "Naruto left the village the day of the Sandaime's funeral."

Anko looks shocked that was almost a week ago, it seems only a few people know and the girl knows obviously and Kakashi knows, she wonders who else knows it is a delicate situation Naruto is also the Jinchūriki, and although she hates to admit it a tool for this village just like she is.

She looks at Kakashi "He left almost a week ago what aren't you telling me you seemed just as pained as Sakura was."

Kakashi nods "Naruto fooled everyone, for seven years he trained his body, for seven years he hid everything he knows, we have no idea how skilled he is, maybe he even hid this from the Hokage and from what Sakura told me he's not even a Genin he's closer to a Chūnin or maybe even a Jōnin that's what she said, he knows he's a Jinchūriki."

He sighs "He knows who his parents are how I don't know but he hates the village for there treatment of him which is understandable he hates me, and Jiraiya because of the way we neglected him, in Jiraiya-sama's case, 12 years of not even visiting Naruto once, and only meeting him by chance with that month break before the finals of the Chūnin exams." 

Anko nods but is curious why he would visit some kid like Naruto he has more important things to do "What is Jiraiya-sama to Naruto."

Kakashi sighs "His godfather."

Anko scoffs "So let me get this straight for 12 years Jiraiya never once decided to visit his own godson, not even leaving him anything to improve himself, no visit, no Jutsu's nothing at all, I must say he's the worst godfather ever if you ask me."

Kakashi just nods he can't disagree with her at all, in a way he kind of agrees with her and Sakura, not that he'd say anything.

Meanwhile, Sakura stumbles to her house before she can open the door it opens and Mebuki looks at her daughter "Well, I'd say you look like shit but you asked for training, still your in one piece come in I'll heal you up then lets go to the hot springs my treat, after that lets go get some lunch you certainly need it."

Sakura nods and just like her mum said she was healed then they left for the hot springs Sakura still feels like crap but she grins '_Already getting stronger this is only the beginning._'

**A/N: OK a few things to tell you Kurenai will only teach Sakura Genjutsu in her spare time same for Anko, Kurenai will try and train Sakura as much as she can because she's happy someone wants to learn Genjutsu. Kurenai will still be Team 8's Sensei.**

**Sakura may keep learning things quickly, but she is a master of Chakra Control after all, she will become a great Kunoichi over time, Anko, Kurenai and eventually Tsunade will make sure of that.**

**Why I added Anko well I'm not really sure I do like Anko though so getting her involved was cool, and she will definitely get her in shape.**

**Last thing to say this will be my last update for a while as this is the last chapter I have already written so it might be some time before you get the next update.**


End file.
